


Stress Relieving

by AzureGigacyber



Category: Highschool DxD (Anime), モンスター娘のいる日常 | Monster Musume no Iru Nichijou
Genre: Bukkake, Cunnilingus, F/M, Harems, Multi, Older Woman/Younger Man, Other, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-23 06:41:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 24,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21315856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzureGigacyber/pseuds/AzureGigacyber
Summary: Monster Musume/Highschool DxDIssei is part Dragonyte and part human, the latter showing more with some benefits. he undertakes the responsibilty of managing the  hostel that takes care of three new Monster Girls as per the integration act. The only problem is that he is a horny boy and all three of t hem, particularly Centorea, are exceptionally beautiful. The latter having gigantic tits didn't help him, since he can't indulge in getting intimate with the ladies he is now stressed out and in need of some relief. That is where Kuroko Smith comes in.
Relationships: Issei Hyoudou/Kuroko Smith, Issei Hyoudou/Monster Girls
Comments: 56
Kudos: 140





	1. Fringe Benefits (Kuroko Smith)

  
  
  
  
  


**Stress Relieving**

**Monster Musume**

**For ‘Issei’/ By Azure**

  
  


**Chapter One- Fringe Benefits (Kuroko Smith)**

******

**Issei’s POV-**

‘When my father told me I had Dragon blood inside my veins, I didn’t believe him, largely because I didn’t show any scales or claws or could breathe fire at all like you see with other monster Monster people these days. I was as human as you could be, so I guess it was kind of subdued or something due to genetics or whatever, but when he told me I’d be more durable and ‘Attractive’ to women of all races and species I was very excited to see how that growth would play out.’

‘At first I didn’t believe him, since I was attractive already by default, heh, but then my luck started to change when I got put in charge of the Family hostel running a caretaking homestead for Monster girls that would integrate with human society ever since the bill passed for species cooperation. My first girl to take care of was a Lamia named ‘Mia’, a redhead at that, one with a very bubbly lovey personality to boot. She was fun, energetic, and I think crazy about me on top of things. That made me feel good about myself, not to mention she had a nice chest occasionally showing cleavage through whatever shirt she wore. Being around her was fun in of itself and yet also very tempting to get intimate with. I got the notion she was crazy about me, but since I was under probation of getting intimate with my subjects I was frustrated more than ever.

Then came along ‘Papi’, an adorable bird girl with a petite human body and claw-like talons for legs, they were both feminine and bird-like just like her wings. She had those for arms instead of regular arms, but she had tendons that’d resemble thumbs that she could use for most things. I mistook her for a Loli due to her petite childish figure, but then I learned she was an adult like all Harpies her age. They just happen to have those kinds of bodies and youthful looks. As you can guess, I couldn’t touch her either and it made me feel ...annoyed to say the very least. The one comfort was that she had little breasts, basically flat-chested if I had to measure, so at least there was that with solace.

But then, came Centorea, the noble and prideful Centaur warrior woman. The day she came into my life was an eventful one, not only did I get mixed up with her during a wild chase of inflicting justice upon a couple of assholes I also got slashed by her sword! It was a fake plastic one though, but still it was pretty dramatic shielding her with my body, I think she took to me right there. Although, riding on her horse half during the gallant chase constituted as Rape apparently making her extremely flustered and uncertain around me until that supposed ‘Sacrifice’ moment. I was hurt, sure, but thankfully Agent Smith, this gorgeous woman who was also an official of the Monster re-integration movement, took care of everything. This led to Centorhea moving in with me as my third host to take care of, but the worst part…..the worst part is that she had huge breasts! Like gigantic ones bigger than her own head even, they were at least F cups, maybe even G, I couldn't tell exactly because I wanted to keep looking at them for awhile until she covered herself up. 

Now, my perversions have hit the roof with those three stunning monster girls moving in with me and I can’t touch them! Not only that, but I was feeling my blood beginning to boil somehow, as if my body was on fire from the inside. In both a physical way as well as an energetic one, It felt like a drive to go and ravish them, make love to them and go to town like a hungry animal and make them scream my name. At least, that’s how I felt like except….

…..I couldn’t be allowed to touch them. At all. This led to me calling Miss Smith to vent my problems and discuss solutions.

****

“Aaahhh! I can’t take it, Smith-san! I have all three of these beautiful Monster women in my house and it is illegal for me to do anything with them!” Issei manically panicked and threw his hands up into the air in comically overdramatic reaction to being blue-balled by the government.

Kuroko remained sitting there in his kitchen legs crossed sipping some coffee from her mug watching him with an amused smile. She was a beautiful, composed, twenty-seven year old woman with long dark hair trailing past her shoulders and a pair of long bangs dripping at her sides. Her sunglasses were always on giving her the professional appearance with a business top hugging her upper body and a cut-off office skirt around her long luscious legs clad in ladies stockings. She sipped her mug quietly watching Issei as he crumpled down onto his knees in defeat as if he were starring in a boxing anime and lost a match. Her eyes flickered with interest at first until she sighed remembering that a sexually frustrated caretaker is always bad for the attendants.

‘Given his youth and his mad love for large breasts I can’t say it's surprising to see him like this. Funny yes, but ultimately something needs to be done. I suppose some physical therapy is in order to relieve his stress, good thing I kept myself prepared for such an event.’ Smith thought to herself taking one last sip of her mug before putting it down and walking up over to Issei’s crumbled form with swaying legs. 

Her high-heels were off showing off her lovely feet clad in pantyhose, she bent down and scooped up his chin so that they could meet face-to-face. The lovely twenty-seven year old woman lowered her sunglasses down her eyes and flashed him a playful smile when she spoke.

“Say, Issei-kun, what would you say to some much-needed stress relief, hm? Can’t have a caretaker of our neighborly monster girls sulking in despair now, can we?” 

Issei slowly nodded and wiped his face a bit smearing some tears on his sleeve as he stood up with Smith holding one of his shoulders with an alluring smile. She took off her sunglasses revealing her lovely dark eyes to him showing the boy a beautiful older woman that was staring him in the face with a soft smile. His heart honestly skipped a beat at seeing her like this, yet he wondered what she meant by ‘Stress relief’ when she offered.

“What did you have in mind? Because it involves whacking it in my room then--!”

He was cut off when Smith placed a finger to his lips silencing him from further thought and leaned in closely pressing her right leg between his thighs rubbing it against his crotch suggestively. He now had a red blush on his face and felt his groin stiffen up with an erection forming with his pants.

“I mean what I said, issei. Would you like to get with me sexually? Think of it as a form of Stress Relief so that you don't become pent-up watching after these girls. Lord knows Centorea’s massive breasts had you really riled up, considering you can't touch them.” She pointed out and a wide childlike smile stretched on Issei’s face as he nodded immediately with rapid movements of his head.

“Yes! A thousand times yes! Please.” He answered making the woman become a bit flustered since men were rarely interested in her before. She was new to this, well, new to everything really despite her extensive knowledge on how to please a man ...learned via books and online education. 

‘Wow, I’m speechless, to think a Cake like me really vexed boys his age. Well then, can’t keep him waiting~’ She thought to herself feeling pleased to see Issei excited to feel her up.

Smith chuckled at seeing his answer and decided to go for broke by placing her hands behind his neck and bringing herself in. Her soft lips met with Issei instantly taking him by surprise and making his bulge stiffen up even more as he felt the lovely adult woman smother her lips into his face kissing him intimately. 

‘S-so soft! So warm ...! So this is what it feels like...I’m kissing a gorgeous older woman! And she’s giving it to me...for free too! Oh hell yes I’m taking this!’ He celebrated internally and closed his eyes placing his hands around her waist pulling her closer to his body in response.

Smith deepened the kiss she was sharing with Issei and started sucking open his lips intimately with her tongue slipping into his mouth. He mewled as he felt the warm spongy intrude burrow past his lips and wrestle with his tongue eloquently in hungry passionate lip-sucking exchange.

“Mmhmm!~ Mmhmm.~” She moaned into his mouth as their oral action started getting heavier the more it went on. Issei grabbed her waist tightly in his hands and cupped her buttocks into his fingers squeezing his lips around hers more tightly sucking the breath out of the woman’s mouth in a more impassioned kiss.

Their bodies held each other together as Issei started running his hands along her thighs feeling one of Smith’s legs curl up around his waist, she held him closely and leaned back a little keeping the lip-lock going as their tongues started rolling about into each other out in the open.

“Hnhh! Smith-san…!*huff*....mmhhm!” Issei moaned into her mouth tasting her and swallowing her tongue into his lips again while squeezing her ass with a single hand making her whimper into his lips. 

The woman squeezed her eyes shut tight feeling her chest warm up to the embrace of Issei kissing her more passionately as they brought their union right to the couch in the living room. Sitting herself down onto it butt-first Kuroko Smith quickly felt the need to undo the latch on her business skirt and lift it up along her legs showing off her long silky thighs to Issei. She did this with a smile and undid the segment of her outfit entirely leaving her only in her stockings attached via garter belt around her waist. She was wearing a pair of sporty panties over her lower body and kicked her legs into the air beginning the process of peeling them off while he watched.

‘A….mazing….!’ He mouthed in thought as she tugged her panties off of her feet letting it dangle for a moment before tossing them at Issei’s face. He grabbed it instantly and ran his nose into the fabric smelling all of Smith’s natural scent on them before taking them off. 

His eyes came upon the sight of her sitting on the couch legs spread showing her pussy in its full unobscured glory. Issei’s jaw fell at the sight of the woman’s folds glistening with arousal until she reached down to spread apart her lips with a pair of fingers showing him the moist velvet innards of her sex. His erection grew even harder at the sight of it and stared until Smith said something.

“Well? Come and get a taste, Issei Hyoudou. I’m waiting.~” She begged seductively tracing one end of her sunglasses off of her lips in a sexual fashion. 

Issei was positively throbbing now at the sight of such a seductive refined woman coming onto him like this, it was a fantasy right out of his magazines and just what he needed right now. His pants revealed a throbbing lengthy erection pushing up into the surface making it visible to Smith-san, her eyes widened a bit at the size of his manhood pushing out into his pants like that. It made her legs quiver a bit with anticipation until Issei went on over to her about to get on his knees and eat her out, but then she held out a hand to stop him first.

“Wait, I want to do this a certain way, Issei. First, you get on the bed and be sure to lose those pants before you do.~``she cooed making the hairs on his head stand up excited, he nodded immediately and watched her leave the couch only for him to lay down on top of it in her place. 

Issei hastily undid the hem of his dark pants making Kuroko watched eagerly as it came down revealing a dark pair of boxers covering up his length. She absentmindedly licked around her lips feeling her insides moisten with excitement once Issei’s dick came into the immediate picture. When it did her jaw dropped at the size of it, not only was it thick with plenty of mass within his balls but also lengthy too. If anything it’s probably bigger than most strap-ons and single-ended dildos she’s seen in her life. Not that she was experienced in sex being busy as she was, but Issei had most definitely become blessed with dragon heritage downstairs. His member was long, bestial almost, and throbbing like it belonged to a monster. Not only that but Smith could feel a certain heat come out of it making her yearn for it even more, little did she knew she was being partially pulled in by the natural pheromones his Dragon genealogy exuded into her body by proximity. The rest, however, was just the woman’s growing lust for the boy after seeing how manly his meat was.

“Well…*Ahem*...you are quite big down there, Issei. Heh, I guess you got the lucky end of the Dragon-human genetics then.” She commented and Issei said nothing except smile flashing his supposed confidence. His eyes whereas still attached to her pussy now leaking moisture upon seeing his erection in the flesh.

Without any further waiting Smith got up on the couch with him and prepared to straddle his side leaving her exposed pussy in front of his face while she grabbed one of her hands around the shaft to her side. Once those soft fingers wrapped around the thick of his length Issei let out a quite blissful groan and felt his Dragon instincts take foot making him grab a hand around the woman’s waist. He pulled her muff closer until it rested atop of his mouth making Smith shiver as she felt his mouth breathe onto her twat.

“Ooh hoo, go ahead, Issei. Go to work on me, while you do that I’ll take real good care of you down here.~” She added and began pumping his length in steady up-down motions squeezing it as she went. 

“Hghhhnnn! Smith-san…..oh that feels so good.” Issei groaned in pleasure enjoying the sensation of the woman’s hand pumping his cock leaving him alone with her left leg hiked over his face with pussy nudging over his chin. 

As much as he wanted to gorge himself on her dripping pussy Issei felt a gentleman’s approach was in order, first, by kissing down her long luscious leg in worship. He gently grabbed her ankle holding it up as he started to deliver rose petal kisses down her leg making Kuroko shudder pleasantly as he did. Her hand continued stroking his cock vertically squeezing him and pumping him till she hears Issei whimper like a needy dog. Seeing his face became flustered and his mouth air out moans meant she was doing a fabulous job so far. 

Meanwhile, Issei kept delivering soft succulent kisses along her leg making his way up her calves to her thighs then to her inner thighs causing Smith to shiver even more. Her sex became sensitive and tingled with Issei’s mouth kissing up to her innermost private area whiffing her natural scent before placing his lips around her moist cool labia. She shuddered sharply when he ‘Kissed’ her down there, Smith could feel his warm mouth gently massaging her pink moist folds between his lips gently at first, but then he started prying it open using a pair of fingers to do the job. 

“Uuuhhh! Aaahhhh…….I-Issei!~” She breathed out and bit down on her bottom lip jerking him off faster as she felt his mouth start kissing open her exposed sex. She felt him hungrily lather his tongue along the insides making her suspended leg shiver until she noticed his face nudging itself in between her thighs. 

Smith jerked her head back with eyes closed shut and lips quivering as she felt Issei begin eating her out sensationally like a professional. Her left hand down towards the back of his head grabbing it and holding it into her waist feeling her hips gyrate around his jaw while his tongue wriggled into her mound. Issei could barely breathe right now, yet still he was driven solely by lust for the female body. Centorea, Papi, and Mia all drove him crazy with the usual shenanigans on a daily basis, but their bodies drove him crazier with the addition of the law worsening the effect. He was blue-balled officially by the government, at least until some time passes when he can have sex with them legitimately. For right now he had to settle on the foxy adult human woman currently grinding her waist down along his lips. 

Smith was pushing her pussy as far as she could go onto Issei’s face feeling him suck apart her vaginal insides and eat her out by languidly rolling his tongue into its depths. Her snatch quivered and more juices started spilling out onto his beak making him gobble everything up as he continued gorging himself on her tart sensitive pussy.

“Mmhmmhhm! *Sllrp sspptl! Sllpr sslp shuup!*” Issei ran his tongue along her folds, pushed it inside then swirled it around making Smith’s legs go numb with sensation. She bit down on her bottom lip and started twitching violently in euphoria feeling the impending orgasm about to wrack her body like no tomorrow.

“Hhhooaaaghhh! Aaaaghh…...aagghhhhhh!~” She cried out in an ecstasy-fueled scream making her body undulate along the couch with her pelvis pushing into Issei’s face. 

All at once her legs clamped tightly around Issei’s head making his eyes go wide with surprise as he felt the spritz of Smith’s pussy gushing out into his lips in climax. He faintly heard her wailing moans as she ground herself along his face still, Issei was in the middle of her legs enjoying her musky scent of pussy and relishing the feel of her creamy stocking-covered thighs grinding his face. She came for a good solid thirty seconds until she finally relented and released her leg lock on his head giving him a means to breathe again.

“*Gasssppp!* Ooh man, that…*Huff huff*...was intense, but fun. How are you doing over there, Smith-san?” He asked looking over at her blissfully ahegao face giggling whimsically as she recovered from her orgasm. 

Smith’s chest was having noticeably through her business top making Issei growl in arousal as his dick stiffened up between her fingers again. The woman gave herself a minute to recuperate and brought herself up on her right elbow flashing him a playful smile with glasses nearly off her face completely until she readjusted them. She looked ready, willing, and able to take his meat into her sex thoroughly after that orgasmic experience. Looking to her side she noticed Issei was still harder than a boulder and squeezed his length again making him wince in pleasure and sigh before she stood up completely on the couch. 

“Alright, now for the second phase of your stress relief, I’ve noticed you still have not cum yet, Issei.~ What say we take care of that, hm?” She suggested coyly as she bent down enough to flash him a full view of her cleavage making Issei’s jaw twitch as his member stiffened up even more. 

Of course he nodded ‘Yes’ to that idea, making Smith lick around her lips in excitement before laying herself back down on the couch with legs spread wide across the seat cushions readily. She laid on her back with office top becoming undone steadily undoing enough of her uniform jacket and shirt combination so that Issei could see the dark lace brassiere covering up her large supple tits. 

“Nngghh!” He whimpered with excitement and joy at finally getting to feel real live breasts up close and personally with Smith lifting up the cups of her bra exposing the puckered nipples of her titties freely to the horny teenage boy. “I s-see ...heaven! And it’s glorious!’

He wanted to get a full viewing of Centorhea as well as Mia and Papi, but Smith was packing a helluva pair of guns herself and cupped them playfully in each hand making him riled up. She beckoned to him with a crook of her finger making the boy got up on his knees grabbing his stiff member and positioned himself right at her bottom with thighs pressing up into the back of her legs making them elevate to where they were in the air. His left hand grabbed the ankle of one of them while his right hand guided his stiff pulsating cock, fueled by Dragon-enriched lust and power, into the moist spongy folds of Kuroko Smith’s pussy. 

Needless to say the woman was excited as well as nervous, seeing such a big monster gliding towards her inner chamber made her feel more sensitive downstairs than ever before. Especially After the mind-blasting cunnilingus, Issei demonstrated mere moments ago, it did make her wonder if maybe he was naturally talented or just plain lucky. She knew Issei may not have had experience before, at least she suspected he didn’t.

“S-s-so big….” She muttered then felt the shroom of his cock pushing into her pussy in one go making her body seize up as she felt him leave only the head inside of her opening making her body wrack with sensation. Smith quietly wailed silently with mouth-gaping euphoria feeling her walls expand around the tip of his cock while Issei simply waited for her to collect herself.

For him, it was his first time actually putting inside of a girl, and Smith was pleasantly tight and nice to feel around the edge of his dick. Noticing her reaction gave him pride and made him slowly plunge his pelvis inward sheathing more of his length into her sex filling her out nicely with a smile. 

“Uuuuhhhh! I-Issei-san!.....Yes!~ Hghhhhh!” She whimpered out loud with chest pushing upward making her tits jiggle slightly as he slid the rest of himself inside of her quim filling it up entirely with the head pushing against her cervix. 

Feeling him expand her walls and fill her up so deeply made Kuroko’s legs feel number and jitter in the air with toes clenching tight. She struggled not to cum already since he had just put it inside of her, meaning she wanted to ride out the full experience since it felt so very good. Her body heaved and her breaths came out in ragged gasps filling the air up with wailing moans and whimpers of ecstasy. Issei grunted as he rested his balls against her buttcrack taking the taller older beautiful woman missionary style letting his hands rest upon her magnanimous tits. 

“Mmhghhh! So good…..oh yeah, this is it. This is what I needed! Umf! You feel nice, Smith-san ...now, let me ‘Relieve my stress’ like you said.” He boldly declared with a cocky smile and began moving into her body sliding his dick into her deepest parts feeling her insides curdle around his shaft as he began bottoming out.

Soft pelting slaps of coitus began to fill up the room constantly with Issei’s balls slapping feverishly into Smith’s body from above. Her body began rolling and heaving against his frame feeling him fuck her gingerly with steadily increasing passion, she felt him go deep and push hard repeatedly like a low-power jackhammer making her mind feel numb with pleasure.

“Aaaahhhh! Oohhh yess! Nnghh! Fuck me, Issei-san! Oohhhh fuck me, it’s been way too long since I’ve had it!” She let out letting her composure slip like her sunglasses as she began rolling her pelvis along Issei’s hips feeling him hammer into her intensely with cock messily pushing into her cunt from above.

Loud slapping sounds of flesh meeting flesh began to reverberate throughout the living room making the area an occupied ‘Breeding Ground’ for two sex-deprived animals in the form of Issei Hyoudou and Kuroko Smith. The woman growled loudly with a sultry smile directed him as he began slamming himself even harder into her sex making her insides churn as they wrapped tightly around his meat. Issei huffed and grunted quietly as he felt his Dragon Blood, which he didn’t know was active, excite his loins even further making him as virile and tenacious as an actual Dragonkin race. His pelvis slammed raucously into Smith’s hips making her entire lower body feel numb while her legs wrapped around his back keeping him from going anywhere at all. She still plans to have him pull out of her though, as much as she wanted to feel his seed splash inside of her needy loins Smith didn’t want to get pregnant this early in her life. 

At least not yet anyway. Instead, she kept her legs squeezing down around the younger boy’s back causing him to sense the sensation of her pussy clinging tightly to his meat. This drove him to fuck her even harder with his kneecaps stationed just below her buttocks keeping him level as he drove his monster directly into Smiths’ taint filling her out in ways no toy could ever hope to ever again. She felt him knocking at her cervix demanding entry to her womb, and as Issei grabbed ahold of her waist with his bare hands he delivered more hard-paced thrusts directly into her pussy making loud echoing claps of flesh come out along with her moans.

“UUaaghhh aaaahh aaah aaahh gghhhh! Oohhh Issei! I-I think I’m cumming!” She declared once her loins reached a fever pitch of ecstasy beginning to convulse tightly around the invading length pummeling into her insides like there was no tomorrow. 

The boy grunted and kept fucking her still making his waist slam into her even faster telling her he was about to cum also, once his balls stifened up Smith let go of her legs making him pop an eyebrow in curiosity until she spoke up again.

“P-Pull out! Quickly, I want to feel it on my face!” She howled out with an angelic and utterly euphoric smile that he just could not resist, despite how badly he wanted to dump his seed into her fertile haven. Issei grunted incoherently letting the dragon lust wear off as he slowly pulled out of Smith’s gaping cunt revealing a stretched velvet onahole that begged to be filled with seed. 

“Uuuggghhh! Alright…get on your knees then!” He grunted through clenched and jerked his length repeatedly with his right hand as he sat up on the couch waiting for her. Smith hopped off the couch nearby the table with tits being held in her hands smothering them together for his amusement all while she had her face leaning forward with mouth wide open. 

Her coffee mug was nearby, stationed on the table, when Issei let out a primal roar and came like a fire small hydrant! His head leaned back and his pelvis pushed forward twitching wildly as thick spurts of sperm came flying out to splatter into Smith’s readjusted sunglasses! He growled loudly as he let out rope after rope onto the woman’s face splattering her cheeks, her forehead, her nose, and her lips in his pearly white seed that was as thick as syrup. Smith made sure to have some land on her open tongue tasting some of Issei’s splendor while being bukkake in the face. She had her eyes closed this whole time missing the sight of some of his spunk landing into her half-finished coffee mug nearby. The woman hummed loudly as she tasted Issei’s seed swishing it around inside of her mouth with her tongue sensually while he finished unloading onto her face. 

The boy was left heaving tiredly after seeing his member soften ever so slightly, he was still stiff and raring to go, as per his Dragon genes making him as durable and long-lasting as an actual beast. His only regret, in his opinion, was that he couldn’t let everything out inside of Smith’s pussy, but seeing her hum sensually in delight was reward enough for him.

“Hhmm Hhmm. *Gulp!* Aaaahh.~ Delicious, thick, and could totally get me pregnant had I let you finish inside of me, Issei-san. I wanted it that badly too, but I’m not ready to be a mom just yet. Sorry.~” She purred while licking her sum-splattered lips free of his cum with a sultry smile.

“No…*Huf* Problem...I guess, I still wanted to cum inside of you, you know, but you make a good point. Heh.” He panted with a tired smile and watched the woman clean up the remnants of his seed off of her face leaving most of it hanging off her fingers like syrup until she sucked each one off with her mouth. Issei yelped internally feeling his erection rise at the sight of the woman ingesting his cum like a porn star, Smith did it so sexily that it made his erection stiffen even more becoming as hard as a rock almost instantly until she finished.

“Delectable indeed, he he he. I may not have let you blow out inside of me but that doesn’t mean this’ll be a one-time thing, Issei-kun. I think we should be doing this every day from here on out, I can give you special privileges on top of everything else afforded to you since you’ve taken responsibility for your Monster women house guests. How does that sound?” She purred and instantly Issei looked excited and pleased with the offer.

He leaned forward nodding his head rapidly with a smile making Smith chuckle pleasantly as she reached for her mug of coffee behind her body. 

“Yes, thousands of million times yes to that! I...definitely want to do more with you too, Smith-san. Consider it a deal.” He said excitedly making her nod back in agreement as she lifted her cup up to her lips sipping the cum-soaked coffee down her mouth giving her a unique taste that set her taste buds on fire.

“Mmh!” She yelped with eyes going wide behind her sunglasses. Issei eyed her with slight confusion wondering if maybe something was wrong with her coffee, but then the woman tilted the mug upward chugging down all of its contents down her throat in loud gulps. ‘Soooooo gooooood! Oohh yeah! I never knew this flavor could be made with just Issei’s cum blended in! Oh I must have more of this later!’

Her eyes bore tiny little glowing hearts inside of her irises as she finished chugging down the last of her cum-filled coffee with a loud tasty sigh. She placed her mug down on the table and got up onto the couch again, this time on her hands and feet with ass wriggling out in front of Issei’s starstruck face suggestively.

“Got my second wind, ready for round two, Issei-san? I’m ready to feel that monster push down into her ass this time, you know. Feel like being my first anal virginity breaker?” She asked with eyes lit up with excitement making Issei pump his right fist as steam puffed out of his nostrils like an actual bull.

“Oh hell yes!” He pumped excitedly and got up on his knees again placing himself behind Smith’s derriere running his hands along her supple plump asscheeks making her croon in delight. She loved the touch of his magical fingers on her skin alright and felt them spread open her ass exposing her light velvet star to him making her blush redder than a tomato.

Smith honestly never experimented with her bum before, she only ever did with her womanhood taking her own innocence away with an overly long vibrating dildo that paled in comparison to Issei Hyoudou. She honestly could get into trouble for fraternizing with a client like this and giving him benefits on top of that, but right now she also didn’t care because having sex with him felt just that good. 

Issei gulped down his nervousness and felt the dragon blood stimulate inside of his body making his irises narrow as he felt like a beast again. His member was stiffer than the hardest of metals in the world and his balls remained ever bloated with cum ready to flow down into Smith’s offered asshole. He guided the head of his meat into her rim making her clench the cushions of the couch in preparation for the event, then with a soft grunt Issei pushed the head of his length into Kuroko’s asshole expanding it in a wide halo surrounding his dick, making her tremble in slight pain while simultaneously feeling pleasure while enduring it.

“Hhhhhhhh! I-Issei-san! …..yes! * Huff Huff Huff*” She gasped with face becoming a disheveled mess as he speared into her anus further taking her to rim with his member only halfway inside of her body. 

Issei felt the intensity of having her ass just like Smith felt it; in that her rectal cavity constricted around his dick so tightly it almost hurt. Alas, his dragon physiology prevented him from really feeling any pain at all and allowed him to grow accustomed to her tightness. With a sigh and a grunt he grabbed ahold of the womans’ ass and began pumping himself slowly into her rear making her body sway to and fro while feeling waves of ecstasy flow through her body. Her long hair tossed forward then backward with face screwing up in sexually-charged delight, her eyes were going cross and her mouth fell open allowing her tongue to roll out. Smith was feeling half of Issei’s might prick drive deeply into her asshole making her feel like a young horny woman all over again as he stimulated the various weak points inside of her ass!

‘Oooaagghhhh! Aaaahhhh yess! Oohhhhh fuck yes! Fuck me, Issei-san! Aaaaghh!” She cried out in with a delirious smile on her face as he began bucking into her rear even faster making loud flesh-slapping noises fill the room. Smack after smack of his pelvis reverberated throughout the living room with the body of the young well-hung teenage boy slamming into Smith from behind wildly with hands keeping her wist glued to his crotch.

The woman herself moans constantly non-stop in loud wailing gasps of pure undiluted ecstasy, her eyes started to drift upward into their sockets as she felt the stars in the sky become visible to her through the roof of Issei’s ceiling. She felt him push hard into her ass driving into her rectal orifice over and over again in savage bliss making her squeeze the couch cushion tightly to the point feathers started flying out. Her buttocks quivered and shook constantly as Issei pressed and pounded into her bum like a mad beast eventually leaning over her backside spooning it so that he could grab ahold of her pair of tits and squeeze them happily. This made Smith yell out into her right fist as she had stifled herself by putting it into her mouth. She screamed loudly with eyes closed and her body twitching constantly to Issei’s hard thrusts into her rectum. The woman never felt pleasure like this in all her life and wanted more than anything for Issei to cum inside of her ass once he was finished, which may be soon since she was feeling close herself.

“Mh mh mh mh mh mh mhgnnhh! Aaaghhhhh!” She howled loudly into her hand feeling the boy fondle her tits and squeeze them tightly while plundering her asshole like there was no tomorrow. Loud raucous slaps of flesh had indeed filled the air along with her wailing moans and Issei’s loud bestial grunting noise.

The boy bottomed out of her anus constantly for another staunch fifteen minutes feeling Kuroko’s body begin to shiver as she clamped her anal cavity down around his length succumbing to another mind-numbing orgasm. She broke off from her chewing on her hand and engaged him in a steamy over the shoulder lip-lock tasting him as they swallowed each other’s tongues intimately as she came! Issei let out a wailing grunt inside of her mouth when feeling her asshole squeeze tightly around his cock on pure orgasmic reflex, with several hard bucking motions he came on his own inside of Smith-san’s body filling her anus up with thick splashes in seed like she wanted.

“Nnghhhhhh! *Issseeeeii!*” She howled into his throat tasting his tongue still as they both endured the simultaneous climax together with Issei pumping her ass raw and full of cum. He could even hear the thick throbbing noises that orgasm made while Smith simply ground her booty into his pelvis determined to wring him dry until they passed out. 

Moaning blissfully one last time they broke off from their messy lip-lock with Smith collapsing beneath him onto the couch wearing a tired yet very happy smile on her face. Issei admired that look and hoped to see more of it in the future, namely with Centorhea, Papi, and Mia all experiencing what Smith went through just now. Pulling out of her ass with a slick wet plop of cum gushing out he noticed he was now finally flaccid, if barely so. 

“*Huff huff…..huff* Oh man, I can get used to this therapy. Keep that regulation up, Smith-san, and I’ll be calling you a lot more often from here on out, that is until you repeal it so I can have fun with my houseguests.” He chuckled happily and leaned down onto her backside spooning her nakedly as they basked in the post-coital bliss of their steamy fuckfest. Smith had reached up behind her to gently stroke the side of his face and smile at him with disheveled sunglasses slipping down her nose.

“Consider it done. Fu fu fu fu.~” 

**To be continued….**

**End of Chapter.**

**This has been for Issei. Thanks for reading. :)**


	2. Slithering Sexy Serpent (Mia)

  
  
  
  
  


**Stress Relieving**

**Monster Musume/Highschool DxD**

**By Azure/For Issei**

  
  
  


**Chapter Two- Slithering Sexy Consent (Mia)**

  
  


********

  
  


Somewhere away from the hostel, in an apartment suite a few blocks away……..

  
  


“Uuuhh..ughh..uhghh….ooohh hooooo Issei!~” Kuroko Smith howled in ecstasy feeling her sunglasses slide off of her face as she made her body move even faster along the boy beneath her hips. She was writhing in pleasure grooving her body swiftly along her partner’s flesh with every sway of her body flesh feeling his dick pumping into her pussy tirelessly from below. Sweat dripped down around the center of her forehead, her long dark locks of hair flew aimlessly around her shoulders, she frenziedly worked her buttocks back and forth along the young man’s groin riding him with every ounce of sexual energy surging inside her body. 

“Mmnnghhh! K-Kuroko-san...I’m getting close!” Issei announced with clenched teeth as he squeezed his fingers into her buttocks from around her waist. He was making sure to feel every inch of the woman’s sex churning tightly around his length as she plunged herself down upon it passionately while letting out a hearty moan. 

Smith started smacking her ass rapidly in up and down fever along his waist, she was swinging her hips even faster to the point it started making her buttcheeks jiggle with every bounce. Her F-cup sized breasts jiggled voraciously right in front of his face tempting him to bite on them while feeling her pussy squeeze his length tightly as she rode him cowgirl style.. Her pace started increasing exponentially, Smith wore a coy lip-bitten smile on her face as she signaled Issei that she was about to breach the threshold of orgasm very soon. Her hands went up to his face cupping it gently in affection, despite this being a somewhat impersonal romp between the two of them Kuroko still felt the desire to be affectionate. Working herself on his pelvis even more the older woman readied herself to dislodge from Issei’s hips the moment he came, she had better places in mind for where he should send his cum into. 

“Mmmff..mmff...mmfff...r-remember, Issei ...nghhh! You can’t cum inside of me.~ Not just yet anyway, I...ahhh ...want that special ‘cream’ of yours put into my Coffee at all times.” She breathed out making the boy give her a flat stone-like stare. Part of him really wanted to let loose inside of her pussy for a change, but Issei knew he had no say in how things were to go between this woman who held all the cards and himself. Nodding curtly and reaching up to grab hold of her pendulous F-cup breasts bouncing around he pulled them into his hands squeezing each mound playfully allowing Smith to mewl sharply in reaction.

“Mnngggghhhh!.....Isseeiiii! Aaahhhh ...!” She cried out in ecstasy and tossed her head back along with her upper body. Her tits started jiggling more wildly as she continued to ride his waist with ever constant energy. The sounds of their bodies heaving together in sexual bliss continued with Smith fucking herself squarely on Issei’s dick. She was in the midst of her own orgasm until she sensed Issei was about to cum. The boy himself grunted loudly and began bucking his pelvis rampantly into her waist making delivering hard penetrating thrusts into her pussy until she quickly dismounted him the moment he started cumming like a geyser!

“Aaaagggghhhh!” He growled and plunged his hips upward into the air making thick ropes of sperm gushed out from the tip of his penis. Smith quickly placed herself above his kneecaps straddling his legs receiving a literal faceful of sperm splashing onto both her large tits and the surface of her face painting her pearly white.

She closed her eyes and mewled happily as she felt each and every thick splash of sperm cake her face. Issei was like an automatic machine with how fast and hard he came, he did so for roughly about a minute and a half until it was finally finished. Letting out a sigh of relief after feeling his ejaculation finish Issei’s member started to soften until it was completely flaccid. He tilted his head forward to get a good look at Smith now scraping the dabbles of sperm off of her cheeks and forehead with her finger. She had a pleasant smile on her face as she did so, then grabbing her coffee thermos from nearby off the nightstand next to the bed she let every ounce of seed drop into the dark liquid before moving on to clean off her breasts next. 

‘Man, she must really like my cum inside her drink. I mean, I know it’s hot to look at when she’s drinking it, but still I’d really want to let it out inside of her instead. Oh well, someday it’ll be a thing. At least I got to splatter those gorgeous tits of hers in my cum.’ Issei thought to himself seeing the woman finish scraping the cum off from her breasts letting everything spill down into her thermos full of Morning Blend. When she was done ‘cleaning’ herself Smith started swiveling a small stick around inside of the liquid making it ready. 

“Ah, there we go. That looks like a delicious type of cream to go with my coffee. Bottoms up, Issei.” Smith said with a playful smile before tilting her head back and bringing her thermos up to her lips gulping down its contents in loud gulps while Issei simply looked on. Seeing the foxy older slightly woman swallow down his essence in loud audible swallowing noises was enough to begin making his member thicken up a bit while she finish chugging down her brew. The rest of the reason was that he was watching her tits jiggle with each slight movement she made while drinking it. 

*Gulp...gulp ...gulp!*

“Aaah. Delicious! He he he he.” She laughed merrily to herself then brought her sunglasses back to her face putting them on while licking her tongue around her lips in a seductive manner. She held her thermos tightly within her right hand leaned closer to Issei wearing a friendly smile as she spoke up in a more serious tone. “Well, aren’t you glad I brought you over here to my place instead of letting you stay back at the Hostel? You probably wouldn’t survive a whole night under a Full Moon with Papi, Cerea, and Mia all going into a frenzy.”

Issei let out a relieved sigh and shuddered when he remembered how ‘Horrifying’ those three monster girls looked once nightfall fully hit. Each woman had a nearly ferallook of hunger when looking at him, namely the sexual kind of hunger, and each one wanted to grab him by the shoulders then pull him into their arms with breasts pushing into his face all at once. He honestly didn’t mind that part one bit if he were being honest.

‘Ooooooppaaai! Those breasts ...those magnificent breasts were all that I would have wanted in life, but ...I couldn't have them. At all.’ Issei thought tearfully while Smith simply took another hard sip of her thermos before speaking up.

“I take it you’re thinking about that time I pulled you out from their group hug, yes?” She asked and Issei nodded before slumping his shoulders in defeat. “They really would’ve torn you asunder, you know, Full Moon nights drive Monster species women crazy with lust and uninhibited desire. No restraint, plus I’m sure Mia would nearly squeeze your limbs tightly to the point of dislocating your shoulders again. Besides, you can’t have sex with them, Issei.” 

Issei nodded glumly in understanding.

“Unless….you have this.” She added making him look up at her seeing a small red leather-bound booklet held in one hand. Smith flashed him a carefree smile and handed it to Issei.

“What is this, Smith-san?” He asked flipping open the pages to see nothing but blank spaces and lines that say ‘Signature Print mark’. 

“Written consent, you see ...this is a license in which you can have sex with Monster girls just long as they consent to it. It’s illegal otherwise, they’re supposed to give a print of consent from with their fingers, talons, hooves, and so on. Be grateful I pulled this for you, normally a human would have to go through so many hoops to arrange to have something like this.~” She finished leaving Issei to light up with happiness and pull the surprise woman into his arms for a fierce hug.

“Thank you very much, Smith-san! You won’t regret giving me this book!” He gushed and heard her chuckle as they pulled back.

“Just keep giving me your semen for my ‘Creamer’ and we’ll consider it even, Issei, besides...I think the girls want it just as badly as you do. Maybe more.~” She added with a coy smile.

******

The Next Day….

After leaving Smith’s apartment in the morning Issei grabbed his clothes, put them back on, and made his way back to the hostel hoping that the girls were back to normal. Part of him hoped they’d forget about how crazy they were the other night and yet another part hoped they were still just as thirsty for him, without the near-violent grabbiness they showed though. He wore his usual clothing which as pair of dark pants, a red T-shirt underneath an equally dark jacket, and tennis shoes. By noon he finally arrived at his home after Smith was kind enough to drop him off from her car. Waving goodbye to her and seeing her gesture to her thermos seductively Issei gave her a sheepish nod until he turned around to open the door to his house. He wondered what kind of surprise he’ll be in for this time around.

“Hello? Mia? Cerea? Papi ...?” He spoke out after opening the door only to find that nobody was inside of the living room. Stepping in and closing it behind him he walked through his house wondering just where exactly everybody went until he heard the sounds of pots sizzling and noticed a trail of steam coming out from the kitchen.

Poking his head out from the side of the wall he saw Mia the Lamia standing over a hot stove wearing a frilly apron and holding a skillet while sizzling some vegetables. There were various pots and stoves stationed all over with various things like vegetables and chunks of meat being stewed ready for what he assumed to be a home-cooked dinner. He then heard her singing musically to herself in a cute jingle that made him smile. 

“My sweet love is a secret spice for my darling from me.~ Learning to cook is easy as A...B...C!~” She sung making Issei blush hotly as he crept into the kitchen quietly behind her. She was still singing to herself and stirring the skillet in her hands until a bright flash of flames erupted from it like a volcano!

!

‘Holy crap!’ Issei thought in alarm while Mia simply screamed in comical panic still gripping the skillet in front of her.

“Aaaahhh! Did I put the heat on too high!?” She shrieked when hearing Issei behind her making a dash to her rescue.

“Let me help, Mia!” He called out to her and rushed before she could get engulfed in flames. Mia bristled up and did a dynamic pose clenching her fists as though she were accepting a challenge.

“I’ll take care of it, Issei! I’ve gotta try hard to look like a good marriage candidate for you after all.” She declared boldly making Issei pause as she turned around with her long snake tail creeping up to hold the steaming skillet. Her hands were still in front of some of the more open pots containing scolding contents keeping Issei worried. “That’s why I’m making dinner today.”

“Mia….” Issei called out to her then noticed her eyes drifting off into space still singing to herself as she worked. She was clearly fantasizing about something that put a dreamy smile on her face, but it made Issei panic again once she blindly dipped her hands into the scalding hot contents of a random pot. His face became stricken with shock and Mia finally blinked awake returning from her fantasy, only to find that her hands were submerged in very hot soup. “And then…...uh? Aaaaaahhhh!!”

“Mia?!” Issei called out again in alarm and this time rushed to the Lamia’s rescue once she fainted on the kitchen floor hands freshly burnt.

*******

Later…..

“So…..you can really help me shed my skin properly, Issei?” Mia asked innocently in a cute manner making his heart skip a beat as she rolled over on her bed. Issei was nearby keeping the dampened towel he was wetting coiled tightly between his hands, humidifiers in the room started steaming up the area in preparation for his aid in Mia’s imperfect shedding.

The lovestruck Lamia rested on her front hugging a pillow tightly to her chest, she kept one eye fully on Issei’s back as he dumped the towel back into the bucket of hot water a second time feeling her heart skip a beat seeing as how they were alone together. He was simply wearing his red t-shirt and pants this time around, he had a confident smirk on his face as he twisted the towel some more after bringing it back out of the bucket ready to put to use on Mia’s lower body.

“Of course, I have been reading the books Miss Smith gave me on a lot of the Monster races, Lamias included. She’s really good at giving me lots of advice, besides if you leave your skin improperly unwashed you could get an infection or skin disease.” He revealed making her face brighten up in surprise at his knowledge 

“Issei…...well, okay then. I trust you.~” She admitted with a hard blush along her cheeks and saw him get up with damp towel in hand ready to begin. 

“Sorry, but could you lift up your skirt a little?” He asked seeing that Mia was still wearing her casual clothing of a long-sleeved feminine sweater with a short-trim skirt around the upper tresses of her snake-like lower body. She bashfully reached back and tugged the hem of it above the surface of what would be assumed to be her ass, Issei did see the groove similar to buttcheeks along her lengthy tail-end body . He was feeling a grand sense of arousal creep up from inside of him making his dick swell. 

Noticing the cracks of dead snakeskin here and there partially shedding coming off in small clumps he got up and got to work. Issei started placing the damp towels all over Mia’s lower body watching her shiver pleasantly at the warm moisturized touch. 

“Aaahh…..! I-Issei-kun.~” She sighed and began breathing faster while Issei touched the nub of her tail watching her writhe uncontrollably in sensation.

‘So she’s really sensitive all throughout, huh? I think shedding her skin like this makes her body respond more to touching.. Oooh I think I’m really going to have fun with this..’ He thought smirking as he wound up rubbing the damp towels along Mia’s long tail-like lower body watching her spastically writhe and moan along the bed mewling softly at each of Issei’s touches as if her body were lit on fire.

“Mmmm! Ahhh…..! Darling ...!~” She breathed out feeling impulses of highly sensitive pleasure course through her frame making her want to give herself to Issei right here and now if she wasn’t so embarrassed by her condition. ‘I-I fail at cooking, cleaning, and everything else while shedding like this, in such an incomplete way. I’m not good enough to be his wife!’

She thought like this while Issei grabbed a seam of her shed skin peeling it off slowly from her long tail-body with ease. 

‘H-heh! I guess I was doing it right after all! Thank goodness for small miracles, huh?’ Issei thought in relief as he peeled off more of Mia’s dead skin revealing freshly regenerated new skin in its place. She writhed and gasped loudly with each soft tug he made with his fingers leading to his finger returning to the very tip of her tail.

“Mn!...Gh….aaahh!!....Aaaahhhh!~” She cried out making Issei’s face turned as red as her newly grown skin.

Mia’s face was as red as can be with hot puffs of breath coming out of her mouth and eyes watering in mind-melting nirvana from all of Issei’s touches. Issei was about to pull off the rest of her shedding skin from her tail when it suddenly constricted around his entire body in a sudden movement!

“Ggnnmmk! M-Mia…!?” He blurted out while the girl sputtered out to him with embarrassment and panic.

“H-hold on, Darling! You’re going to drive me crazy if you keep doing that…!” 

“It’s okay, we’re almost done. This is all that’s left!” Issei explained while feeling Mia’s tail bind him tightly for a second more until she relaxed her grip on him and freed the boy from her tail’s coil. Letting out a sigh of relief Issei quickly pinched his fingers around the tip of the shed skin coming from Mia’s tail, with a swift pull it came off.

“Ggyyaaaaaaaghhh!~” Mia wailed out loudly feeling her body writhe about in sensitive reactions. Once Issei had pulled off the last shred of skin from the end of her tail she felt body wrack with spasm feeling so much inane pleasure Mia couldn’t stand it. It left her panting tiredly on the bed with a hint of drool coming out from between her lips, she was left heaving exhausted after enduring such an ordeal, yet she wanted more of it without saying so.

“Got it!” Issei announced waving around the piece of dead skin from the tip of her tail grinning like a pervert when he said the next part. “Now then, I guess we have to move on to your stomach. Mia.~.” 

Mia furrowed her brow and looked over her shoulder at Issei with a completely red face as she slowly flipped herself over completely on her back slowly lifting up her skirt up to reveal her human-shaped navel area above her snake half. When she did this she revealed the panty triangle covering up her sex making steam puff out of Issei’s nostrils until she attempted to blind his eyes by wrapping her tail around them.

*Plap!*

“H-Hey…!” He called out and gripped her tail-end tightly making Mia squeal internally as he pulled it off of his face revealing his dashing green eyes to her serious in what he wanted to happen next. Mia said nothing while Issei reached down with his hands to pry the triangle panties off of her skin making Mia mewl sharply from behind her pursed lips.

“Oooooohhh...Isseiiii!” She squealed out with eyes shut tight and hands covering up her own face. With a ‘Slick’ sound the triangle came off revealing Mia’s already aroused pussy to Issei’s eyes.

‘It’s….it’s just like a human’s. I mean, I know what to expect considering that they’re still half-woman in shape, but still…..wow.’ Issei felt hornier by the second and leaned down above Mia’s navel spreading his hands along the soft smooth sensitive skin of her snake-half leading to her waist. 

The Lamia started huffing loudly with ongoing arousal as she felt his fingertips tracing along her skin pleasantly until he was face to face with her pussy. She couldn’t feel more embarrassed right now, yet Mia stared at Issei through her fingers feeling her heart skip a beat every passing second. The boy tossed her a sly smirk and sensually pried her glistening pussy lips apart sending blissful jolts of ecstasy to surge throughout her body. 

“Mmnnnghhh!~” She mewled and Issei saw her erect clitoris sticking out from within the pink mess of vaginal flesh. With his fingers getting to work he pulled off the remaining shreds of her dead skin making Mia squeal even more as he finished getting the rest of it off her body entirely leaving her with a freshly regrown layer of snakeskin over her lower half.

Now she was naked and at his mercy, since Mia said nothing about him getting off of her body and out her room Issei assumed she wanted to let the intimacy carry them both even further. Getting a wild idea he started lowering his face down into moist hot sex and pressed his lips into them gently eating Mia out by tasting her inner sex. This made the Lamia cry out in euphoria making her eyes go wide while her tail flapped about behind the boy’s body, luckily Issei kept a firm press of his waist down upon her lower-half keeping her pinned while he tasted Mia’s pussy.

“Mmmhmm!~ Hmmm…*Sllpr...sllpr...sllpprr!*” Issei hummed while he ate the snake woman out giving her untold waves of pleasure making her feel as though she’ll go into a coma from how good it felt.

“Eeaaaghhh ...ooohhh…….Isseeiiiii!~” She cried out making her tail coil up in mid-air as she came to her first climax of the day causing her to arch her back and gush out pussy juices onto Issei’s face. He diligently lapped everything up making sure his tongue cleansed the insides of Mia’s sex making her shivers of sensitive ecstasy flow through her all over again.

Issei began hungrily eating her out all over again right after she came, he reached over and grabbed the nub of her tail tip squeezing it between his thumb and a finger making highly sensitive waves of pleasure flood Mia’s system like so. The Lamia moaned loudly and writhed about on the bed gently thrashing around to his touch. She squeezed her fingers around Issei’s hair feeling his face grinding into her pubic area tasting her sex like it were a delicacy, Mia was beside herself with ecstasy and in no time at all tossed her head back cumming all over again!

“Ggyyaaaaaahh!~ Uuughhhh...Issei!~” She cried out while her tail writhed about between his body and his hand squirming like a worm caught in someone’s grasp. 

This continued on for several more minutes with Issei tonguing out all of Mia’s sensitive gushing insides with a smile. He could feel the woman writhing about underneath him cumming nearly constantly while her body thrashed about mewling in pleasure. She was panting laboriously and decided to Hell with her puffy feminine sweater, she lifted it up showcasing her large F-cup sized boobs that about as big as Smith herself. Issei immediately stopped gorging on her pussy and pulled himself up flashing her a sly smile as he straddled her snake-like body undoing his pants as he did. 

Mia gulped nervously as he brought out his pendulous large dick out in the open fully erect and throbbing with arousal. Issei got up on his kneecaps keeping them straddled around Mia’s waist aligning the head of his member to be pushed into her sopping cunt readily with a smile. He looked to her next and leaned forward with hands now grabbing onto her melons making her sigh blissfully as he spoke.

“So…..do you want it, Mia?” He asked teasing the head of his member around the folds of her sex making Mia quiver with frenzied desire. 

“Y-Yes! Darling yes! I wa-no, I need it now!~” She cried out enthusiastically before wrapping her arms around his neck pulling him forward onto her lips for a sweet tongue-locking kiss! Issei was momentarily taken by surprise by this action and shrugged before pushing his hips downward sliding his beefy monster directly into Mia’s pussy. 

“Nnngghhhh!~” The girl mewled sharply as she felt her womanhood being claimed by the love of her life. Mia felt a mixture of pain and pleasure as Issei’s large member cleaved into her sex sheathing itself entirely inside of her body letting her feel absolute pleasure and fulfillment. She wrapped her tail around his waist from behind keeping him locked tight and deep in their union while Issei began rowing himself into her body gently fucking her. 

Slaps of flesh gently smacking into each other began to fill the entire room, Issei was savoring the sweet sensation of having Mia’s pussy wrap tightly around his dick. He used what he learned from all his stress-relief sessions with Smith how to properly plow into a woman’s body so that they’d feel amazing pleasure. His hips rowed back and forth into Mia’s navel more gingerly fucking her missionary style as he embraced her top-half from above. Mia was all too happy to have him face to face with her while feeling her tail curl around his legs and ass tightly never daring to let him go.

“Haahh…..hhhhhhh…..darling!” She gasped out between breaths while they made out. Tongues writhed about in between their lips. Mia tasted every inch of his insides with her snake-like tongue curling around inside of his throat.

“Nnngghhhh!” Issei moaned while feeling Mia’s lips suckle on his own tightly with every ounce of passion that she had within her body. He could tell she had been wanting this for a long, long time now. ‘Nnghh! Holy crap she can really kiss with that tongue!’

Issei felt her large breasts pillow his chest comfortably while he fucked her from above rutting his pelvis into her snake-like lower half rapidly like an animal. The bed creaked to their loving and Mia’s insides were lit up like a collection of neurons about to explode in a supernova of absolute pleasure. Her skin was already sensitive enough as it is, now mixed in with the sensations Issei provided her she was positively on Cloud Nine right now. Mia mewled loudly again inside of Issei’s mouth feeling him expertly tongue out her throat while she in-turn tongued out his in turns. Their bodies writhed together more passionately while he kept his knees positioned just outside of her waist pumping himself tirelessly into Mia’s tight body. Her pussy was churning his member even more by the second making him feel the impending release of climax any moment now. 

“Nnghhh!...ahhh...uuh..uh..uhh...uhghh! Miaaaa ...I”m getting close!” He announced swinging his pelvis into her frame even faster making the bed creak loud while Mia continued to keep him ensnared with her tail. Her sleek sexual body writhed along his body enjoying the touch of his skin against her own as he fucked her to completion.

“Hhaaaghh...a.aahh...aaaghhhhh...darlliiiiiinng!~” She cried out in euphoria before pushing her chest upwards making her body writhe spastically underneath Issei’s masculine form. Her insides clamped around his meat tightly in climax milking his member in a desperate need for his seed, being that she was of snake physiology that meant her vaginal muscles were even stronger than a human’s. 

Issei certainly felt the difference and surrendered himself to cumming directly inside of Mia’s tight throbbing pussy without care for potential consequences. Growling and pumping himself into her sex even faster he eventually slammed away into her one last time before his balls exploded with ejaculation! Issei pressed himself down firmly atop of Mia’s undulating body unleashing a thick load of sperm directly into her sex from above. The woman felt his cum splash into her insides feeling it getting milked out by her muscles as she writhed orgasmically against his waist feeling like she reached ‘Heaven’ with how amazing losing her maidenhood to Issei felt.

“Aaaaahhhhh!~” She cried out a second time as she felt his sperm pumping into her sex tirelessly for an entire two and a half minutes. This amazed Mia greatly for Issei was indeed a profound lover and more durable than she initially believed. She was happy.

“Uuughhhh…..! Oooh yeah…..mnnghh. There….*huff..huff*...something I want you to do for me, but first I need you to let go of your tail.” Issei breathed out and Mia happily obeyed releasing her tight constrictor hold around his waist so he could pull out. 

With a messy ‘Splotch’ sound Issei’s dick came from her cum-filled sex still partially covered in a mixture of her own juices as well as his sperm. 

“Suck me off, put that amazing tongue of yours to good use on me, Darling.~” He said coyly making Mia’s chest light up with excitement. She immediately got up on her side and wasted no time in sliding her mouth around his turgid cum-soaked cock, her long snake-like tongue came out next curling around the surface and giving Issei pleasure like he never felt before.

“Nnghhhh…..!” He growled while feeling Mia suck off the juices of his cock entirely making sure her long tongue remained coiled around his shaft soaking up all the juices and semen covering the surface.

*Sllprp...sllppr...sllpprr!*

“Mmmmhmmm…*pop!*.....muah! Did I do good, darling?” She asked lovingly once she pulled out from his crotch licking her lips clean of his semen as they embraced each other arms-in-arms with Mia totally lovestruck by Issei Hyoudou.

“You did great, better get used to it. Think I really like how your tongue feels on me, Mia.” Issei said making Mia’s chest swell up causing her breasts to jiggle slightly as she giggled with happiness.

“Sure thing, Darling.~” 

  
  


**End of Chapter**

**To be continued…?**

**For Issei, by Azure.**


	3. Riding Raw Horseback (Centorhea)

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Stress Relieving**

**Highschool DxD/Monster Musume**

**By Azure/ For Issei**

**Chapter Three- Riding Horseback Raw Style- Centorhea**

  
  


******

"Alright, Mia just put your hand right here on this page so I can get your hand print signature,be sure to sign your name right next to it so that way we can finally have as much 'fun' as we want without Miss Smith or the government coming down on us. Our relationship will finally be legal and boy oh boy do I want it badly everyday like you would not believe. Hehehe.~" Issei pointed out with a chuckle as he held out the booklet in front of Mia's face.

Mia giddily dabbed her right hand into the ink pad attached to it and then placed her palm square into the sheet of paper leaving her hand print. She quickly signed her name with glee, giggling happily as she did, knowing that she'll finally be able to have as much fun with Issei's body as she wants without any kind of worry. Once she was done she sighed wistfully to herself in happiness and looked into Issei's eyes with stars of her own, feeling her heart race as though this was the first step to getting married to him in the near future.

'One small step for Issei-kun, one giant leap for me finally becoming his wife! Oh thank you so much for this Smith-san!~' Mia mentally thanked the woman-in-glasses profusely while Issei took back the booklet and pocketed it before grabbing his girlfriend and pulling her into his arms. Mia hugged him back just as fiercely and crinkled her nose with delight, her long serpentine lower half came creeping around his body hugging him from around the waist as he got up. 

The two of them snuggled with each other with Issei feeling his erection beginning to protrude, poking Mia's underbelly and making her shiver excitedly for a bit. As much as she wanted to have sex right now, she needed to make dinner for everyone else first. That included her other roommates Papi and Cerea, whom Issei had plans to show the booklet to next. This made her pout somewhat, but in a cute kitten kind of way. 

'They better not be hogging my Issei when they find out, but I don't think Papi even knows what he'll be talking about when he tells her.' She wondered about her two 'Rivals' for Issei's affections.

At first,when he told her he'd be able to finally have sex with her everyday, Mia was thrilled, until he mentioned that thanks to his Dragon-kin genealogy he'll he insatiable, Issei said he needed to keep his urges in check and act out his lustful affections with the other Monster women roommates they lived with under this roof. She was a little devastated at first and sought to wrap him up in her snake-like body and keep him locked up in her room forever, Lamias tended to do that a lot with mates....or food, but Mia understood all too well that Issei was a young virile Dragon-kin man who was too much for any one woman, be it Monster or human. She knew Papi and Cerea both had it as bad for him as she did, maybe Miss Smith as well, but she knew that she alone could not satisfy his boundless carnal hunger. Thus, she gave her permission to the love of her life to indulge in his insatiable habit with everyone else, provided that she stayed his number One. The booklet Miss Smith gave Issei to consort with his patrons was perfect for this situation, thus, she could hardly consider denying him going at it with them all. At least she'd have him make love to her whenever she'd demanded it, provided the others wouldn't be hogging him to themselves first.

"Hee hee hee, I did it, darling!~ Now we can finally be together as much as we want like we're destined lovers. I love you....!~" Mia giggled happily and snuggled her face around his neck some more before pulling back to engage him in a steamy kiss. Issei closed his eyes and kissed Mia back just as fiercely in an erotic passionate manner.

"Mmhmmm.~" Issei moaned warmly into Mia's mouth, feeling her tongue work its way inside coiling gently around his own as they made out like longtime lovers. The two of them hummed gently between their salacious back-n-forth of lips swallowing lips, tasting each other for a staunch few minutes before eventually pulling back leaving Mia's face blushing brightly in happiness.

"Let's go make dinner now, honey.~" Issei said, flashing a charming smile and proceeded to walk out of the bedroom, taking Mia with him like she was a passenger hanging on his body.

Mia kept hanging onto Issei as they made their way down to the bottom of the stairs, there she slid off of him, tossing him a flirtatious wink that was not unseen by a certain blonde-haired certain polishing her dulled sword nearby. Cerea turned her head to see Mia putting on an apron and giving Issei one more affectionate hug like she was his wife before preparing to make dinner.

"Hope you enjoy my special vegetable and beef broth for dinner, darling. I want to cook for you everyday from now on, consider it a kind of training and preparation for the near future. Hee hee hee!~" Mia stated coyly with a gushing smile before turning her attention to the stove in front of her.

"Hmm? They seem rather very happy with each other today, rather unusual since it is only Mia that acts possessive of Issei without him refuting her advances. It is as if they are a romantic coupling now....." Cerea pointed out to herself suddenly feeling jealous of Issei and Mia's flirtatious banter with each other.

She kept watch as Mia started to pour hot water from a jug into the cooking pot, listening to Issei's instructions as she went. Cerea focused on the man in question telling Mia that she should be warming the water some more before pouring it in, and not use a gallon worth of it. She kept her blue eyes lingering on Issei's face, feeling the knot in her chest become stricken as she stopped polishing her weapon and sighed wistfully before feeling Papi thrust her petite teenager-like body into her from the side.

"C'moooon! Cerea-chan! Play with me!~" Papi squeaked cutely, making her distracted from looking at Mia and Issei for a few moments with a Wii-mote being thrust into her face excitedly by the cute bird girl. That is until--

"Aaaaaaahhhh!" Mia screeched out in comical terror making everyone look in her direction, they see something slimy creeping out of her cooking pan like a serpent.

"What the--?! Mia!!" Issei cried out and went after Mia to help her once that slimy monster had completely hugged itself around the girl's face, effectively drowning her in slime and making for a rather comical scene of him trying to tear it off of her head.

The Lamia flailed about helplessly gurgling nonstop from inside of the bluish creature, it was like a living gumdrop with a pair of dull green eyes staring absentmindedly at everyone else.

"Get it off! Get it off! Get it ooooooffff!" Mia screamed out in loud drowned out gurgles making Cerea giggle just a bit until Issei managed to chase it away leaving Mia to faint in his arms in a melodramatic fashion.

****

Laying her down on the couch and placing a warm compress over her forehead, Mia rested with a worn out face while Cerea sat with a confused-looking Issei who was wondering what exactly was it he just saw.

"When I chased it upstairs the slippery little thing disappeared into a crack in the wall. I couldn't go after it and needed to come check on Mia first to see if she was okay." Issei explained and Cerea nodded in understanding.

"That creature was a Slime, Master Issei. it is one of many unique creatures still largely unknown to your kind, humanity is still very ignorant of many monster species after all. It wasn't that long ago everyday Monster women like myself have been introduced to your side of the world." She explained making him look even more confused because he thought monsters as ridiculous as Slimes didn't really exist.

"That thing was a Slime?! Like in Dragon Quest? And here I thought Mia had somehow concocted a strange creature inside of her pot with her cooking...." He said picturing the girl's cooking taking a turn for the worse. He saw Cerea suddenly clench her right fist tightly in front of her chest and stand up forthright as though she were a daring heroine about to make a declaration.

"But fear not, Master Issei! Now that the creature has exposed itself to us, I shall strike it down and not allow it to bring you any harm!" She brought out her dulled long sword and held it in front of her like a dynamic hero striking a pose. "I shall protect you, my dear Issei, trust in my sword and rely on my body as though it were your shield!"

Cerea said this with excitement making her large boobies jiggle about from within her top, making them both jiggle side to side causing Issei to be distracted with a goofy smile on his face. Even the cardigan she wore did little to snuff the imagination and fantasies those F-cup sized jugs gave him.

'I need to get her to sign that booklet right away! Those sweet, sweet breasts of hers are all my hopes and dreams come true!' Issei thought, feeling steam puff from his nose.

Once he calmed down a little he returned to grabbing Mia's compress off of her head then brought it over to the bowl of water nearby, ready to place it down into it and soak it once again until he saw a pair of glowing green eyes staring right back at him. Suddenly the liquid was looking a lot gooier than he remembered it being.

"E-eh?"

*Splaaash!*

The Slime monster had returned once again and had sprung out of the bowl surprising Issei entirely making him land back on his rear in surprise. Cerea noticed this right away after getting distracted by Papi again,she readied her sword and prepared herself to strike it down.

"Fear not, Master! Stand back, I shall defeat this enemy with a single blow!" She called out and bravely dashed in front of Issei with valor in her eyes. Cerea swung her sword high and brought it down upon the slime monster's body.... only to have it literally bounce back her blade leaving it completely undamaged. 'What?! How dare it survive my attack! Again...strike!'

Cerea whacked it hard again making it sway and waver like it was made out of taffy, it ultimately stayed in one-piece seemingly taking no damage whatsoever and this upset Cerea a lot.

"Wha....?! How can this be? In all the RPG games I play Slimes are usually the weakest monsters to beat. My sword should've sliced it in half!" She let out completely flabbergasted.

'You get your facts straight from video games?!' Issei's mind cried out in surprise at the regal centaur's so-called knowledge on other members of the Monster race. He was starting to think a lot of her gallantry may have also been emulated from a piece of media. The Slime had suddenly crept up behind the two of them, making them both shiver slightly as they turned around and saw it overshadow them both until--

"Gyaaaaaagghhhh!" They both yelped out in comical panic as the slime monster coated them both in ooze at the same time.

*******

After chasing the Slime away again, and being covered in vast amounts of slime itself making them all sticky, Issei decided he needed a shower right away and Cerea didn't feel like waiting for him to finish. Even during the encounter with the odd creature she had been watching him with an ever-growing blush creeping up on her lovely face. Issei had opened up the door to the bathroom and started up the hot waters making the steam build up to a decent level. Filling the bath and readying the shower nozzle Issei sat down on a small plastic bench beginning to soap himself.

That's when the door opened up revealing Cerea coming inside wearing a small towel around her waist to try and cover up her enormous breasts.

"Hm? Oh, Cerea, you....decided not to wait?" Issei pointed out, not feeling at all flustered over having to bathe with a gorgeous big-breasted Centaur woman, still he was surprised nonetheless by her impatience.

Cerea was without any of her clothing like the long pleated ladies skirt that usually covers her hind legs, nor did she have her cardigan wrapped around her tight buxom chest. Both articles of clothing, as well as whatever undergarments she had on her body at the time were slimed to oblivion, leaving her only to wear a thin little towel over her amazing chest, it barely served as little more than a napkin at this point.

"Y-yes, Master, Issei. I....could not simply wait outside with all of that gunk covering my entire body, my apologies. Besides....I could actually use some help bathing since my usual bathing stick became broken when I trampled on it by mistake earlier on." Cerea gestured to the long-reaching bathing stick nearby split into three fractured pieces.

"You don't say, well here...let me help you wash up from behind your tail then.~" Issei suggested in a friendly way, but had a sly grin on his face. He grabbed a smaller brush from nearby and started soaping it up with water and shampoo while Cerea turned herself around readily, keeping her long horse tail covering up her ass and her pussy, albeit with a fierce blush on her face.

Issei looked at her delightfully plump horse exterior knowing that her tail was barely covering both her pussy and her anus, he wanted to stare them both holes in the face and felt his erection enlarging at the mere thought of Cerea exposing herself to him.

"Nnnghh! Focus...focus....there'll be time for that later." He said to himself as he started by grabbing the hilt of her tail softly, making her whimper quietly in the process as she felt his strong yet soft hand stroking it from the bottom of the hilt. Issei started soaping up her smooth round romp of Cerea's hide using the brush, he was making her shudder silently as he had unknowingly touched sensitive places all over her rear furthering the woman's arousal and making her hug her chest into her arms causing her bountiful breasts to start squishing up together.

"Hhaahh.....! Mmhhmm....! M-Master...Issei!~" She howled silently while watching him from over the shoulder, seeing him smile like a devil as he had the intention to keep it going.

Issei felt the need to tease her a little, seeing the beautiful Centaur shudder in sensitivity was making him feel risky and dangerous. He started by alternating between firm hard strokes of his hand rubbing all around her rear to more speedier sensations then switching to stroking his fingers around the surface. Issei gently squeezed her tender hide into his right hand, keeping the massage going whenever he wasn't soaping up her ass entirely with the brush. The effect it was having on the Centaur was obvious; Cerea was loving every bit of this and melting into putty because of it.

"Uuughhh! Oooohhh....Issei....p-please....cease this at once...nnnngh! Your hands are touching me in very sensitive places...aaahh!" Cerea begged while hugging her chest tightly, making her boobies pop out and the towel she was clutching fall to the ground. She was squealing internally and whimpering loudly in rising ecstasy causing her breasts to jiggle even more until they were heaving side to side like actual melons. .

"Alright, then how about we switch it up?" He offered coyly with a sadistic smile.

He was envisioning this to go the same way it did when he provided burn relief to Mia the day before. What started out as healing therapy led to the girl becoming overly stimulated and throwing caution to the wind before pulling Issei down onto the bed with her. He saw this as something rather similar, which gave him a smile on his face. Issei suddenly pulled back his hands from Cerea's body giving her only momentary relief until he slapped them onto her rear causing her to freak out as he hopped up on her entirely with his chest pressing into her smooth femininely-toned backside.

This surprised Cerea greatly making the blood rush to her face. She was about to turn her head and yell at Issei to remove himself from her body until she felt his hands lunging forward grabbing onto her melons from around her waist.

"Aaaaghh! M-Master Isseeeeiiiiii?!~" She shrieked out in surprise feeling the blood rush to her face, she was about to turn her head and yell at him to get off of her until she felt the digits of his fingers reach around her chest grabbing both of her pendulous tits. Cerea instantly tensed up and bristled with soothing sensation running throughout her upper body as the firm strong grip of Issei's fingers clutched each of her large breasts into his hands.

"Hhaaaaannghhh....!~" She let out a blissful wail and hung her head backward allowing him to crawl up to her backside even more, surrendering himself to the groping of her tits with a snicker.

"Hehehehehe, they're just so squishy and firm, these big things have to be the biggest breasts in the entire world, bar none.~" Issei said to himself astounded as he started fondling Cerea from behind.

He was grabbing her breasts tightly then squeezing them into his hands and swiveling them around in rotations along her chest. Eventually his fingers reached her nipples next, Cerea felt him pushing them into her nipples giving her a magical rush of ecstasy as he thoroughly pushed into them like they were buttons on a remote control. Stamping one of her hind hooves Cerea tossed her head around moaning crazily in a ravenous sexual frenzy, feeling her composure slip entirely while her balance shakily crumbled. She kept on all fours of her hooves while still shaking with absolute pleasure, making Issei hear her moans as he continued with his torturous foreplay.

"Nngghh...! Aaahhh....hooohhh...Issei..!" Cerea howled hotly with little hearts appearing in her eyes, feeling the boy continue to fondle her melons leisurely like he were a magical masseuse of the art of groping.

"Ooooppaaaaiii....!" He growled like a maniac and twisted her nipples around in circles gently making her feel the sensation of her body quivering as she bit down on her bottom lip whimpering in absolute pleasure. Cerea could barely stand as it is and was feeling ready to cum, all four of her legs quivered signalling just how good Issei was at what he was doing to her.

A few minutes went by with Issei continuing to squeeze both of Cerea's massive melons together with his hands, his fingers kept pumping both of her nipples until she felt the massive tremor that was her orgasm taking place. Flinging her head back and making her overly long ponytail of blonde hair almost smack Issei's face, Cerea shuddered intensely and came to her climax, causing her leg to quiver wildly as her pussy gushed nonstop!

"Uuuuuuaaagghhhhhh!~" She cried out in ecstasy with sheer happiness written on her face.

Despite this groping session being a surprise for her, Cerea was happy that her body garnered Issei's attention this way. She was beginning to feel jealous of Mia seeing as how she had her undivided attention earlier. Maybe he had it bad for both women and was just now showing Cerea how he feels for her, a part of her wanted him to have the intention to breed the woman like she wanted. She hollered out the second time with her horse pussy gushing nearly constantly in orgasmic ecstasy, making a mess of fluids all over the floor. Her body twitched over and over again until she was finally finished, leaving her heaving and slumping all four legs with a hand pressing against the wall to keep her upright. .

Cerea took a moment to catch her breath and breathed hotly in post-coital bliss when she felt Issei crept up beside her face. He was flashing her a warm smile then cupped her chin into his right hand making sure she could look his way with adoration in her eyes and a blush on her cheeks. Issei let the proximity of their faces get to Cerea a bit more before pulling the woman onto his lips, engaging her in a sweet passionate kiss that ignited the fires in her chest.

"Mmmmhhmm...!~" Cerea moaned into his mouth with eyes closed happily letting her tongue play around with Issei's while he kept his lips sealed tightly around her own making out with the Centaur woman. She was feeling absolutely fulfilled right now, happiness filled her heart as she made out with him for another couple of minutes until they stopped and broke off.

"Well now, I did your back....in a way....now it's time for you to do me. I'm thinking a scrub-down is owed from you, right? That's how bathing partners do things after all.~" He explained coyly tossing her a wink and making Cerea's heart stammer even more inside of her chest. She was feeling like she was a gallant stallion about to enter a race and win it. She furiously nodded at his request.

"O-of course, Issei.~" She gushed happily as Issei dismounted her behind and placed himself back onto the plastic bench directly behind him. Cerea quickly lathered both of her melons with a bubbly amount of shampoo and soap, ready to give Issei a wonderful time with her body just as he did with her moments ago. With a loving smile on her face she turned around and knelt down onto her knees directly in front of him, leaning forward so that her chest reached up to his waist.

Being the gentleman that he was, Issei pulled the chair up closer to her and whipped off his towel entirely revealing a fully hardened foot-length sized cock standing erect. He was waiting to be treated by Cerea's breasts, or rather had been since seeing her come in.The blonde centaur beauty marveled at it with her jaw wide open in surprise, she let it hang for a complete moment until feeling the end to push herself forward and wrap her magnanimous breasts around the center of Issei's throbbing shaft.

"Ooooh! Haaahhh...! Cerea...your breasts feel positively amazing!~" Issei cried out while leaning back, feeling the smoothness of her firm breasts smothering his length pleasantly while she leaned forward with a pleasant smile on her face.

She made sure that breasts were so fondly surrounding his member, making it so smothered that only the head of his meat came out from between her cans. They were just that large and utterly perfect in Issei's eyes, the feeling was sublime and he had felt like he had died and gone to heaven.

Issei clutched his hands around the edges of the bathroom bench, beginning to feel Cerea swivel them around in circles along the sides of his shaft. The sensation was intense and it was feeling like it was having two flesh-like clouds smothering his dick. Cerea enjoyed the look of elation on Issei's face and continued spiraling them around in soft circles until she decided to pump them together in up-n-down strokes. Her breasts were now pumping the thick of Issei's cock making him feel the fluffiness slide up and down along its surface as she worked them diligently with increasing pace.

Panting hotly with excitement Cerea continued humming her chest on Issei's member, seeing it throb and feeling it pulsate from inside of her breasts. The head of his dick began oozing out a small dabble of precum making her quiver with delight. Ordinarily she would only get frenzied like this on a full moon night, but being with Issei this way and seeing his face react to her actions made Cerea hornier than she's ever been. She continued with her breast job making soft sloshing noises fill the air for she was still soaping up his member with her melons, feeling it throb harder the longer she went on.

"Mhmm...mhmm..mhhmm...haaahh...Issei..! I'm so happy that you're liking this! I can feel you steeling yourself so hard, as though you're made out of metal. Haahh....! Also....are you...becoming larger perhaps?" Cerea asked noticing that his meat had literally increased in size beyond its erect state, making her eyes go wide in shock until the head of his cock plopped itself into her mouth taking her by surprise!

*Schlup!*

"Mmhhnnghnhh!?~" She yelped out feeling the head of Issei's dick pushing its way inside of her mouth and leaving it there between her lips. Cerea was very much surprised by this for she noticed that not only did it grow longer somehow, it was also thicker in diameter overall making Issei out to be more special than they initially believed him to be. 'He...he...enlarged!? Amazing! It feels fuller and thicker, rivaling that of even the manliest of male centaurs!'

Cerea could no longer think on the matter seeing as how having the head of Issei's dick plop right into her mouth prompted her to begin wrapping her lips tightly around it. She hummed pleasantly and dove her head down between her cans, slurping her mouth noisily around the tip of his cock with tongue swirling around the surface diligently. Issei was certainly feeling the difference as he felt his length throb inside of Cerea's mouth, wondering just how or why it had gotten so big in the first place. 

"Hnnghhhh! Haahh.....it feels s-so good...!" He breathed out seeing Cerea's face hug itself into her own breasts swallowing his meat into her lips repeatedly with gusto.

*Schluupp...sllrppt...sllprrt..sllrrpp...schluupp!*

"Mmhmmm.....! *pop!*....Issei...!" She mouthed after having tasted his cock for all but a couple of minutes with lips glazed in saliva and dabbles of precum. "Please allow me to demonstrate how devoted I am to you! I'd like to do more than simply treat you using my breasts!~"

Issei had been breathing hotly after having such an amazing breast-fucking session, part of him didn't want it to end so abruptly, especially since Cerea had started using her mouth. He wanted to burst inside of it and watched her drink down his cum, but found himself wanting to go even further like she had just offered. Seeing her ocean blue eyes sparkling with desire and hopefulness made him go along with her request, the animal inside of his body yearned to do more with Cerea than simply enjoy foreplay after all. 

"Alright....do it then.~" He replied with a smile and saw Cerea's face light up as she got up from his waist and pulled her breasts back. 

She rose up onto all four legs again, turning herself around to where her rump was right in front of Issei's face. She flicked her trail up high uncovering both her sex and her anus entirely showing Issei her body at its fullest with a bashful look on her face. He looked into her surprisingly small and incredibly moistened horse pussy feeling drawn to it as he got up onto his feet. He was excited at finally coming to the point where he is able to fuck that, not even so much as considering it bestiality since Cerea was part woman.

"Finally, we have arrived.~" He mouthed with his arousal growing even more and his erection measuring out to a whopping fourteen inch-long length after growing between the woman's breasts. 

'You know, in spite of her body being half-horse her pussy looks surprisingly tight, I wonder how it'll feel once I'm inside.' He wondered, feeling giddy to begin breeding the horny virtuous woman raw. He noticed that her anus was also as clean and as tight-looking as a regular human woman's, this was making Issei very eager and frisky to get things started, but first....he had the inkling to have more fun teasing Cerea before he'd do any fucking.

"Heh.~" Issei grinned and brought his hands up over to wrap around Cerea's supple-looking rump, taking her by surprise for she felt the sensitive sensation of Issei's fingers now touching up her moistened sex. Issei brought his right hand over to her dripping pussy, feeling it up in soft tender circles before suddenly pushing in all four of his fingers inside, making Cerea stiffen up with eyes quaking and mouth falling open.

"Gyaaaaghh!~ M-M-Master...Issei?!....Hnnghhh....!" She shrieked out with a hard red tint on her face, feeling her sensitive insides churn as he pushed several of his fingers from the other hand into her tight warm anus next.

*Spop!*

Cerea stamped her rear left hoof onto the ground, feeling herself lumber her human half backward quaking with sensitive ecstasy as she felt Issei's hands penetrating her body this way. Her buttocks pushed apart allowing his digits to worm deeper inside, making her huff hotly with chest heaving wildly with excitement causing them to jiggle nonstop. 

"It's very slimy and tight in here, Cerea, but also very warm too. I can't imagine how my dick will feel once it pummels your insides.~" Issei said seeing the woman grab her head into her hands in mild frustration at the feeling of his hands gently churning the insides of her asshole and pussy. Her tail wigged out by flapping side to side nearly smacking Issei in the face, she continued to stomp her hooves into the ground tandem feeling overwhelmed by the sensation his fingers provided.

Issei was having fun pushing them in and pulling out of her sopping quim, he felt how tightly each orifice would close up around his dick by judging their contractions around his fingers. Feverishly fingering her tight pussy some more, Issei eventually pulled both of his hands out, leaving each hole quivering as Cerea herself shuddered in post-relief pleasure, giving her a moment of relief as he stood upright behind her body ready with dick in hand. Placing his right hand firmly around her rump he guided his thick-looking fourteen-inch penis over to the moist velvet lips of her cunt. As soon as the head touched her wetness Issei slowly started pushing on inside, feeling the vast warmth of Cerea's slimy pussy wrapping around him all in one go. 

*Squelch!*

"Haaaaaaaghhnnhh! Issei! Oooooaaahhh!~" Cerea cried out in ecstasy feeling her insides give way to Issei's massive penis burrowing into her depths as he went. 

She placed her hands against the wall, steadying herself while her insides wrapped tightly around his dick, feeling it sinking into her pussy entirely until Issei reached the maximum limit by being balls-deep inside of her. it sunk into her pussy from behind making her feel Issei going in deeply until he reached his balls to the hilt. 

Issei grunted, feeling his length reach as far in as humanly possible, but was mildly disappointed to see that he hadn't yet reached Cerea's womb, or rather her cervix seeing as how he was human in proportion in spite of his tremendous length. He was not entirely sure of his familiarity with Centaur anatomy, but Issei was really determined to hollow out Cerea's sweet pussy and fuck her womb entirely. It seemed he couldn't quite reach it until he felt something change, a strange feeling started happening around his penis making him growl as a size change took place. 

'Uuuunnghhh....! W-what? What's happening this time? It feels like it's....growing longer once again, just like when I was between her breasts earlier.' Issei thought, wincing in shock and feeling his dick growing longer to properly match the insides of Cerea's sex making her feel the difference as it pushed up into the mouth of her womb. 

This change was making Cerea squeeze her cheeks into her hands with eyes going wide and mouth falling open in silent euphoria. She felt him becoming bigger than what she assumed a male Centaur's length to actually be, Issei was indeed her first but she had experimented with large toys and fruit from time to time to relieve stress. Issei easily had all of that with his meat becoming as big as twenty inches long with several in diameter, making her body quiver salaciously as she started breathing hotly with growing ecstasy. 

Panting, Cerea felt Issei plant both of his hands around her derriere, keeping himself firmly in position as he started throwing his waist into her behind fucking her slowly with balls slapping against her underbelly region. 

"Nnghh..mmhh..mmh.mm..mmnghhn! Aaahhh.....here I go, Cerea....! Yess....!~" He howled loudly with unbridled lust, feeling himself succumb to his inner beast and feeling Cerea's warm spacious insides swallow up his length eagerly as he goes. Issei slowly began picking up the tempo in ramming himself into her buttocks, he was feeling Cerea quivering constantly as she felt her insides getting filled out by his penis, experiencing the mind-numbing sensation of having her womb become violated by his amazing cock.

"Uuuaaaagghhh....! Issei....! Haahh..aahh..aahh..aahh...aaah!~" She cried out with face glossing over in ahegao-style frenzy. her tongue had rolled out of her mouth and her eyes looked to be delirious with pleasure.

Her horse rear pushed back into his waist, feeling her tail whisk around the boy's groin as he pummeled into Cerea's pussy with ever-growing passion. Wet slapping noises started filling the air rapidly as Issei threw himself into the abyss of senselessly rutting into Centaur pussy raw, loving it greatly and feeling her walls squeeze tightly around his length. The woman felt the mind-shredding sensation of having her insides hollowed out, she could feel her womb opening up letting her cervix swallow the head of his massive dick and allowing it inside. This sensation drove her crazy with euphoria, Cerea clutched the walls tightly with fingers raking the tiled surface as Issei continued bottoming out of her snatch like a man possessed with lust. 

He grunted and pushed himself into her rear savagely with his length pushing up into the vacuum of her womb, feeling her shiver with intensity as she imagined growing thick with his baby in the near future. Her mind played out the illusion of having become pregnant with his child and siring a Centaur daughter, making Cerea's cheeks glow red with happiness amidst the frenzied fucking Issei was giving her. Before she could drift further away from reality, she felt a hard slap against her rear!

*Smack!*

"Uuuggghhh! Issei....!~" She whimpered with lips pursing coyly with depraved elation, she turned her head to the side to see him continuously rutting into her while having one of his hands raised high ready to slam down against her rear yet again.

"You like it rough, don't you?" He mouthed with a cocky smile and brought it down across her ass a second time making her cheeks jiggle and her body shudder at the sensation being spanked provided her. Cerea moaned loudly and bit down on her right fist to keep herself from screaming out too much while Issei fucked her raw.

*Smack...! Smack..! Smack..smack..smack!*

He slapped her ass hard a few times, each one delivering a more depraved sensation of pleasure for Cerea to enjoy as she felt her walls tightening around Issei's meat, feeling him pull into her pussy even more. Issei grunted hotly as he delivered repetitive thrusts into Centorhea's tight quim, he could feel the pressure her slimy insides provided as they wrapped around his length signaling her orgasm fast approaching. His waist bucked into her rear, balls slapping into her sensitive nether region from below making the woman howl in pleasurable agony with her right knuckle stifling herself from screaming too loudly. 

'Yess....oh Mercy..yes! HHnnghhh! Issei...! You are my knight and I your noble steed! Please use me however you like, dominate me and show me my place, just please do not stop making love to me with this kind of passion I crave. I feel as though I am being claimed, not by a human nor a fellow Centaur, but by a mighty dragon! I am yours forever....hhaaaahhhh!~' Cerea cried out in ecstasy, feeling her body quake wildly in climax as she bucked hard against Issei's waist feeling her pussy squelch tightly around his penis as she succumbed to climax!

She tossed back her head and howled with ecstasy once again, feeling her walls vivaciously squeeze around his entire dick, choking it as he pumped directly into her womb over and over again. Her body heaved with breasts shuffling about, Cerea was trembling so much that even the braid on her ponytail came off allowing her long flowing golden hair to spread around her naked backside making her look like a Goddess to Issei's eyes. 

"Hnngghhn!.....here it comes, Cerea!~" Issei announced feeling his shaft throbbing like an organ and his balls quivering as they tightened up, ready to deliver a thick hefty payload of sperm directly into Cerea's womb. 

Issei let out a thick growl of pleasure as he held onto Cerea's ass, feeling his shaft throb and ejaculate thick ropes of sperm directly into her body, likely filling her womb and risking pregnancy in the process. It still felt too good to him not to cum directly inside of her writhing pussy.

*Sppprrtttt....spprrtt..spprttt! Spprt! Spprrtt! Spprrttt!*

"Mnnnghhh!~" Issei moaned feeling each thick rope of semen leave his balls and spill directly into the Centaur woman's womb over and over again. Cerea meanwhile, was milking him for more as she rode out her climax with a mind-broken smile on her lovely face, feeling him fill her to the very brim after minutes of mutual orgasm.

After gently rutting into each other for an unknown period of time, Issei eventually felt his orgasm cease as well as feel Cerea finish cumming before slumping down onto her hind legs in resting position. She was left heaving tiredly as she slumped against the wall with one hand, taking a moment to catch her breath with a glowing smile on her face. Issei wriggled himself free fro the confines of her pussy, letting a thick splotch of sperm gush out of her sex. He looked at her rear yet again, seeing her anus quivering excitedly with need and giving him an idea to kick off round two.

He wasn't satisfied quite yet, and was still heavily virile with sexual energy thanks to being riled up during that breast job she gave him earlier. 

"Master...Issei..*Huff...huff...huff*...I love you.~" Cerea breathed out as she turned her head in his direction, seeing him place himself up close to her human half of her body with hands gently cupping her waist. 

He smiled at her in a kind warm loving manner and brought himself down upon her lips engaging her in yet another deeply passionate exchange, one that Cerea returned happily with mouth swallowing his own.

"Hmhmhm.~" Cerea moaned into his face, tasting his tongue wriggling expertly around her own then tying it into his mouth to suck on stimulating her body to where she felt 'Alive' once again. Making out with him for a few more minutes she eventually pulled right out of his lips with a dreamy smile on her face and saw Issei pointing in the direction of her taut rump.

"You're going to love me more with what I'm about to do next." He added and moved back to her rear, gesturing to keep herself in kneeling position so he could line up his shockingly hard member with the entrance of her tight-looking asshole. 

This made Cerea a bit nervous for she never had anything going inside of her anus before for sexual matters. She looked anxiously over at Issei as he gripped his twenty-inch meat pole with his hand ,then grabbed the nub of her tail pulling it out the way. Feeling his hands around that part of her body made her bite down on her right knuckle again, feeling sensationally stimulated with bliss.

Issei descended upon the Centaur's ass with the head of his cock pushing into her rectal orifice, making her clutch the walls once more as she felt it splitting apart to accommodate it.

"Nnggyaaannnhh!~" She cried out in slight pain and rising pleasure, feeling her anus spreading open and allowing Issei's thick monster of a shaft to plunge down into her tight warm asshole in one go making a soft pumping sound as he felt his member sink in!

"Ggghnnkk! Ooohh yeah....hnnnhhh!~" He cried out when feeling his cock sinking in halfway inside of Cerea's warm insanely tight ass. It felt like a warm pocket of damp flesh swallowing his penis like an abyss, he was feeling himself slide diligently inside furthering his way in until he rested on top of her with balls touching her sex.

Cerea was heaving loudly in a mix of mild pain and wild ecstasy, she nibbled down on her right fingers feeling the sensation begin to overwhelm her already until Issei started moving. He straddled her hide, making sure he gripped her sides, pumping himself gently into her waiting anus at first with repeatedly soft thrusts allowing a gentle chorus of body-smacking noises to come out. Soon he was fucking her ass with greater speed, meeting her rump with his pelvis while Cerea struggled to contain herself. Her eyes filled up with littler glowing hearts inside of her irises, the woman then took to fondling her own breasts while Issei began frantically bottoming out of her ass in a tantric fashion.

"Uuaaaghhh....uuuh..uhh..uhh...uhhaahhh! Isseiiiiiii!~" She cried out with head tilting back, mouth open with unbridled ecstasy, feeling her body quiver hotly with boundless pleasure as he fucked her anus raw. 

Each pump of his pelvis sent waves of pleasure rippling through her body, making her frame jitter and shake while still leaning against the wall next to the bathing pool nearby. Cerea started huffing loudly, feeling her body quake with ever-closer climax, her anus was contracting then closing around Issei's cock in a repeat 'sucking' brought out by stimulation. Cerea was being driven crazy by this feeling, falling even further in love with Issei than she already was. Together their bodies rutted into each other with Issei taking dominance from the top, slamming his pelvis voraciously into her rump causing her asshole constantly crunch around his thick overly long penis. 

Minutes passed by and Issei was feeling the swelling of his apple-sized testicles as he bottomed out of Cerea's ass with frenzied intensity. Pumping his pelvis and cleaving into her ass, he felt he was getting ready to cum and it took only the last contraction of the woman's anus to bring him off. Cerea bit down on her bottom lip and rolled her head backward howling with ecstasy as she felt her body shaking with climax a third time in a row!

"Aaaaaahhhh!~" She cried out.

She was still standing upright on all fours feeling her anus contract around Issei's meat, causing him to succumb to climax and pushing himself into the rim in mutually-sustained climax all his own.

With a loud grunt, he plunged himself all the way inside of the Centaur's shaking body, feeling her anus squeeze tightly around his length until he felt the rush of sperm start coming in great wads into her anal cavity. Issei felt his waist instinctively slam into Cerea's backside filling her butt full of copious amounts of sperm with every thrust he made.

*Sprrttt...spprrtt...spprrtt..spprttt!*

"Hhaaaggnhhh....! Oooohhh...yeah..*Huff...huff..huff*" He was left panting after finishing his ejaculation into Cerea's rear, becoming softened at long last until he felt his equilibrium go off balance. "Huh...?"

Issei just now noticed that Cerea had been standing on all fours, shakily so, and limbering towards the spacious bath tub filled with soothing hot waters. The woman looked delirious and barely conscious of her surroundings when she went tumbling into the bath from the side taking Issei with her.

"Gyaaahh!"

*Splaaash!*

*****

A bit later, after recovering completely and regaining his normal sized cock back after pulling himself out of Cerea's gaping asshole, Issei rested lovingly beside the woman from the waist-up within the soothing bathtub. He was busy soaping her muscular shoulders with a smile while she simply straightened out her hair using shampoo and a brush. The two of them were positively glowing red with the afterglow of having made love, with Cerea being told about the booklet of consent that would allow this to continue unabated and without any legal trouble.

"Issei....this has been magical. Hmmm, I would be honored to sign that booklet and continue with you for as long as I live here.~" She said in a serene loving voice when looking at him from over her shoulder.

"Heh, glad to hear it, Cerea, but you should know that you're not the only one...that I'll probably be doing this with. Being of Dragon-Kin means I'll be insatiably 'Hungry' for some nookie from either of you girls, you know." He said rubbing his hands gently around her soft shoulders in circles making her quiver pleasantly at the touch. 'Which includes apparently reshaping and resizing my cock to better suit each one conditionally. Strange how Dad never once told me about this sort of thing when growing up.'

"I'm well aware, and I don't mind one bit. I am just glad I have you in my life, making love to me like only the most gallant of Centaur Stallions do. Fu fu fu fu.~ We will be 'riding' together for quite some time, Issei." She added about to turn her face towards him with the intention of pulling the lad onto her lips for another deep kiss.

Until they both noticed something hanging from the ceiling overhead, something very slimy, gooey-looking with the familiar pair of dull green eyes staring at them from overhead.

"Oh no." 

The slime let go of its place on the ceiling and dropped down upon them while within the bath, ready to ooze them a second time today making Cerea scream out in comical panic once more.

"N-no! Not again, I do not wish to be slimed so soon right after my Honeymoon!" She shouted out as they became slimed while in the bath itself.

**End of Chapter**

**To be continued....**

**This has been for 'Issei' thanks for reading.**


	4. Mero's Fin-Fucking Frenzy (Meroune)

  
  
  


**Stress Relief**

**Monster Musume/Highschool DxD**

**By Azure**

**Chapter Four- Mero’s Fin-Fucking Frenzy (Issei x Mero)**

*****

Following his most recent romp with Cerea, of which Issei had repeated several more times in the same day because it felt just that good, the boy continued on with managing the household. Between sharing Mia's affections and now Cerea's, he found himself fully content in a home filled with promiscuous monster women he could freely fuck just as long as he had their signature and consent. So far, he left Papi alone for the time being, the overly petite air-headed Harpy was happy enough as is for the moment. Issei didn't feel the need to continue expanding the numbers of his free-to-fuck group quite yet, but he reminded himself that the stronger his Dragon heritage inside of his body grows, the more potent the pheromones he releases into the air. He'd have to take care of everybody's needs on a daily basis someday, especially if it came down to a house being full of horny monster women who were in love with him. Thankfully Mia and Cerea were more content and patient these days, those two were simply happy being his 'Wives-in-Training' as they like to call themselves after his romp with them both.

He had to remind himself to thank Miss Smith again later, but just when things became too peaceful there was the sudden appearance of a Slime monster that took humanoid shape when arriving in their house. The first time they encountered it, the little ball of goo was inside one of their cooking pots, attacking Mia and nearly drowning her. When it came back it transformed into a voluptuous full-bodied woman with curves and large breasts. It had witnessed Cerea tending to Issei in the baths, watching and learning from her seductive antics by putting to use her ginormous breasts into massaging the man's back. Needless to say, Issei wanted to fuck that gelatinous pussy too after it decided to stay with them as a new 'Family member' of the household he was creating. Thankfully, Papi got along perfectly well with her despite the Slime girl's typical Yuri/groping antics to obtain moisture.

Then came the day that the mermaid beauty known as Meroune Lorelei, simply known as 'Mero' for short, arrived. She was a lovely pink-haired maiden who had come from the sea to stay in Issei's household like all the others. Being a Mermaid on land, she had an obvious flaw such as the tail-half of her body remaining in fin-form. Mero was wheelchair-bound whenever she was on land. When in a wheelchair she wore a lovely gothic lolita set of clothing over the top half of her body with a headdress over her head and a lovely maid-like dress with an apron over the long mermaid half of her body. Whenever she goes swimming in the water she wears far less clothing, leaving her top exposed in a very skimpy-looking bikini top with gills and fins visible. Her skin was also shimmering in a mucous coating that was for perfect swimming control, and it made her body shimmer beautifully. She had long pink hair that reached down to the back of her hips in a pair of curled ponytails.

In Issei's eyes, she was perfect in nearly every conceivable way, save for the jealousy she incites in Miia, but there was one very bizarre kink Mero had that she fetishizes like crazy.

She loved Netorare, or rather tragically unfulfilled love in a sense. This made her an eyeball in Issei's eyes until one fateful day within her personal bathroom.

*******

Swimming around inside of the household's pool/tub that the others frequently use, Meroune Lorelei watched as her dashing and handsome host Issei Hyoudou worked on scrubbing the floors of the bathhouse in a diligent manner. The young teenage boy had a bizarre aura about him that Mero couldn't help but find irresistible. She continuously watched him as he wore a cleaning smock over his body and worked at pushing the soaped scrubbing mop all over the surface of the bathhouse walls.

'Man, right now I could be balls-deep inside of Miia or Cerea instead of doing this, but...like my dad always says; appearances matter. I don't want this girl's first weekend here to be inside of a dirty bathroom. Unfortunately for me, it's my turn to clean the place up this week. I wonder how she sees me right now.' Issei wondered as he looked over to see Mero waving at him with a bright smile full of genuine sweetness in her expression.

She wasn't putting on airs nor was she thinking any less of her host, if anything, she wanted to tear him away from Miia for the sake of her arousal-inducing fetish. This Mermaid knew that both her Centaur and Lamia roommates were canoodling with the young man himself, she only wished she could get in on the action and make them jealous, but not heartbroken. She wanted to be the 'Heartbroken' one by being rejected or watch Issei make love to either of the two right in front of her.

"Uuuuhhhh!~ Just thinking about it is making me quell so much down beneath my gill flaps. He's just so dreamy, not to mention perfect for a tragedy befalling romance between two other women in this tumultuous time of monster-human relations." She whimpered to herself, letting her crystal blue eyes follow the way Issei moved his body, particularly with a focus on his crotch which was obviously housing a very large dick underneath.

It was barely hidden in Mero's eyes, it also made her wonder if human-monster sexual intimacy was allowed given that she knew Miia and Cerea reeked of his stench.

'Hmmm! It's now or never. You can do this, Meroune.' Mero reasoned and gestured for Issei to pay attention to her by waving her hand in the air. "Ohhh Issei.~"

"Hm? What is it, Mero?" The young boy asked as he stopped pushing the scrubbing mop. He then saw Mero rising out of the waters by putting her hands on the surface, showing off her ample hips and slender midriff with that vivacious set of breasts barely hidden by her bikini top. Issei could feel his crotch stiffening up already as he saw those large D-cup size breasts swishing side-to-side in an enticing manner.

"You're working awfully hard over there, why not join me in the bath? I'd like to be accommodated by you swimming with me right now, you can save the cleaning for later.~" Mero mused, purring with a seductive voice that made Issei feel his inner animal of Lust lurch at her invitation.

'Well...she is inviting me, it'd be rude not to indulge her request.' He reasoned and shrugged before taking off his schmock and pulling up his red T-shirt, showing Mero the sight of his nicely-sculpted chest.

"Eeeeeee!~" She squealed quietly to herself, feeling aroused already as he started unbuckling his pants next. At this, Mero blushed brightly and wanted to avert her eyes, but the sight of Issei's massive bulge sticking out of his boxers compelled her to stare. 'Oh...my goodness! He's...he's really huge underneath! And he's not even erect either!'

Issei's massive cock spilled out of his boxers once he was free of all of his clothing, his member was still flaccid and hung between his legs like an elephant's trunk scaled down to at least twelve to fourteen inches long. His balls were looking as stuffed as ever, even after having his way with Miia and Cerea plenty of times prior to Mero's arrival. It seemed his Dragon Blood could produce Sperm and Pheromones at a highly concentrated, fast-paced, rate.

"Alright, I'm coming in. You're still wearing that bikini top though?" He asked coyly and saw Mero nod her head 'Yes' before he made his way over to her pool and got in.

With a gentle splash, Issei felt instant relaxation when he submerged the lower half of his body into the soothing waters of the pool. He sighed to himself and looked to his right at the darling sight of Mero flashing him a loving smile before swimming up to him. She placed her hands around his chest and deliberately brought her breasts up close to where they nudged against him. It was obvious she wanted in on whatever Issei had to offer since she was putting her arms around his right arm, pulling herself closely with her mermaid tail elegantly swimming around underneath. She still had on her bikini bottom, which may as well have been a thong considering how small it was, covering up her sex.

In some ways, she was similar to Lamia in how they needed some odd-shaped underwear to place over their sex in order to cover it up. It was like underwear in a sense.

"So....planning on seducing me away from Miia and Cerea? Or is it the other way around and watching as I fuck their brains out later on?" He guessed, making Mero's eyes sparkle in pleasant surprise. She giggled playfully whilst pushing her breasts up close to his face.

"H-how....did you find out about my..*Ahem*...fetish? Also, to be fair, most Mermaids share this fascination with unfulfilled love from afar. It is just very appealing to our race." Mero asked and then clarified, making Issei chuckle as he scooped an arm around her waist, cupping her scaled butt and making Mero blush vehemently at the level of their proximity.

"Well, I kinda overheard you talking with Miia that one time in the park. You went on about how you were going to encourage her to get with me while still having it out for me yourself, but if the other way were to happen then you'd be fine with that too since it suits your 'Unique' needs. Honestly, I don't know what you'd like more; to be cucked or to do the cucking." He joked, making Mero blush with embarrassment as she admitted to her mischievous ways of alleviating herself with her fetish.

She did say to Miia that she'd encourage her and Issei into getting together, but she would also turn it around and claim him instead with Miia being the side-girl. At times like this, she felt like a hypocrite, but there was no denying that both girls wanted Issei to marry them and perhaps start a loving family. It was then that Issei decided to speak up and offer some much-needed insight into a win-win situation.

"You know...Miia may have first dibs on me, as she likes to constantly say, but aside from choosing to marry only one of you, I can still freely have sex with the rest so long as I have their consent." He clarified, making Mero blush hotly for this was news to her.

'Y-you mean I could....as they say...have my cake and eat it too? I could both have sex with Issei while he marries Miia in the future, fulfilling my wish of being loved and drowning in the bliss of being tragically labeled as a Mistress or secondary girl? I can really have that?' Mero wondered excitedly, feeling her heart racing as they stayed closer to each other from within the waters.

Issei then put his arms around her naked shoulders, making a dark yet alluring face as she felt his pheromones racing through her body, giving her a very profound surge of lust as she fell head-over-heels in love with him right there.

"We could appeal to that crazy fetish of yours by simply becoming one of many lovers, Mero. You could watch from afar as I take another woman into my arms and ravish her right in front of you. *Mero shivers* You would even have my children and be the bridesmaid at my wedding to Miia or some other woman, wishing us the best. *Mero shivers more* Lastly...." Issei trailed off as he ran his fingers through a set of her gills down by her abdomen, causing Mero to shiver even more with sensitive bliss.

She even felt one of his other hands reaching around to grab onto her tail, massing her fins in a very sensual and provocative way that made Mero feel extremely aroused since it was a very erogenous place.

'Uuaaahhh! It's like he knows where exactly to touch me! *Her irises lit up in a pair of glowing hearts!* I...I must have him ravish me to his liking and give me daughters! I must!' She thought as she felt him close in on her lips. His mouth was hanging just above hers, ready to kiss her on the spot right there inside of the pool.

"Lastly....we could keep doing it for as long as we want because I have permission to take in however many women I desire as my lovers while still taking good care of the ones that live in this house. Would you like to be a part of that, Mero?" He asked, letting his voice drip in a suave seductive tone he had developed after fucking Cerea into a near-coma after their first romp.

"Y-yes! Oh please yes! Make love to me, Issei! Make love to other women in front of me too! I want it all and I'll happily bear your children while you marry somebody else!~" Mero cried out in desperation, feeling as if Issei had just checked off all the boxes inside of her 'Tragic Lover' list already. She wanted to give him everything and more while he denied her matrimony, just the sheer thought of Issei lovingly making it with other women while keeping her as his mistress sent Mero's heart soaring into the sky.

He brought his hands up to her chest, surprisingly not removing her bikini top just yet, and grabbed onto each of her breasts. Mero let out a swift shudder of pleasure, blushing intensely as she felt her mounds being caressed by Issei's magical fingers pressing through that fabric and squeezing her nipples.

"Aaaahh....!~ Aaahhh.....I-Issei...! Mmhmm!~" Mero whimpered pleasurably, feeling the boy's magical hands pinch and squeeze each of the woman's hardening nipples through her top, making her swish her tail around excitedly underneath the water as she reached down to start caressing his cock.

Her right hand lurched forward until her webbed fingers grabbed hold of the thick sausage that was Issei's member. Her soft mucous-coated fingers began sensually grabbing his shaft, stroking it between those webs and making Issei feel the most amazing handjob of his life.

"Mngg! H-holy crap....aaaaaah! Your fingers feel like...nngh...a slippery grip of heaven!" Issei grunted, keeping his fingers pushing into each of Mero's nipples while she continued fondling his shaft with her right ultra-slippery palm.

The Mermaid had a coy smirk on her lips despite her hot and heavy panting, she loved that Issei was succumbing to her handjob, making sure to stiffen up to absolution in just a matter of seconds. Mero looked down at it from above the waters, seeing it stick out like it was an overly long bottlenose of a Dolphin, except much bigger. The sight of Issei's meat made her salivate with those little heart icons in her eyes glowing even more brightly.

'H-he's even bigger when he's erect! He is the perfect lover to have many as his mistresses while married to his sole wife. He can please anybody he wants with that monstrosity. Eeeeeee!~' Mero was positively excited now, she continued stroking Issei's cock with her hand, letting him reach to about fourteen inches max when he felt ready to take things to the next step.

"You know.....I want to see your underwater-breathing at work." He hinted, making Mero's cheeks blush as she nodded her head in understanding before dipping down underneath the surface.

She went underwater completely submerged to where her head aligned with the young stud's pelvis, her eyes just stared at his wonderfully large cock sticking out. Mero reached forward and brought her head over to the bulbous head, wrapping her soft lips around the surface and swallowing it into her warm slimy mouth with a shove.

*Schlupp!*

"Mmhmhmm." She moaned warmly and closed her eyes, keeping her hands wrapped around the center of the shaft as she started throwing her head backward then forward in a deep underwater blowjob.

*Schlupp..schlupp..schlupp..schlupp..schlupp..schluppp!*

"Nghh! Ahh....damn..so that's what an underwater from a Mermaid feels like, huh? Yes...!~" He breathed out and leaned back into the sides of the pool, putting his arms up over the edge of the surface while her head bobbed enthusiastically underneath.

Although he could feel the suction of Mero's amazingly soft lips and slick slimy throat gobbling his cock, he could also 'Hear' the suction noises she was making in his imagination. Seeing the lovely pink-haired Mermaid throwing her face into his lap, swallowing every inch of his phallus that she possibly could, making Issei's balls throb readily for the explosion. It didn't take too long for Mero to begin going deeper, pushing her face further until her nose barely reached his groin in her attempt at a deepthroat.

*Schupp!*

Issei wound up growling loudly now for he felt nearly three-fourths of his amazing cock plunge down the gullet of the vivacious Mermaid. Mero continued throwing her face into his pelvis, swallowing and sucking up as much of his cock as humanly possible while gripping the side of his waist. The bubbles coming out from underneath the surface of Mero's head came out even faster for she was throating him with utmost intensity, savoring the taste of the Dragon's cock down her throat.

"Nnghh.....aaaahhh.....! Gghh...! Can't let her have all the action, let's see what Mermaid pussy tastes like." He said to himself, reaching down to grab the thicker end of Mero's tail, gently lifting her topside at a 180-degree angle so that she stayed glued to his crotch.

At first, she was confused by this action until she felt Issei sliding down the lower half of her bikini until it was completely off of her body. She felt rather embarrassed that her sex became exposed before Issei's eyes in an upside manner, her juicy-looking pink folds were attached to a small patch of human-colored skin wedge between her shimmering pink scales and pubic region of her human body. Above it she had a light tuft of pink pubic hair, but Issei wasn't paying attention to that as he held her waist into his strong hands and brought his mouth onto her sex like so.

*Schupp! Sllpr..slppr..slppr..sclppp..scllpp!*

"Mmhmmhm!~" He moaned into the Mermaid's muff, feeling her sex respond by throbbing excitedly as he licked up all of Mero's womanhood using his tongue.

'Haaaaaaaaaa! Oooohh Issei!' Mero screamed out mentally as she wrapped her tail-fin around the back of his neck, embracing him completely as they indulged each other in an awkward Man/Mermaid sixty-nine position.

Issei hungrily nibbled on her folds, switching back and forth between licking up her cunt then pushing his tongue directly inside to taste even more of Mero's pussy. Likewise, the woman had happily thrown herself onto his prick by swallowing it repeatedly into her mouth. She could only get so much of it inside without choking, but Mero did it with the utmost enthusiasm as she stroked Issei's cock with her hands. Between the two of them, her head was the one moving wildly as she hungrily gulped down the man's thick cock.

'Mhmm..mhmm..mhmm..mhmm..mhmm! So good! Sooo goooooo! Ooahh! If he touches me with his magical hands again I just might lose it!' She thought until she saw Issei's hands shift from gripping the back of her hips to two other different places somewhere on her body.

One reached down to her head underwater, playing with her long pointed Mermaid ears, likely knowing they were sensitive and caused Mero to shudder explicitly when touching them. His other set of fingers went straight to her tail fin, gingerly stroking the more sensitive parts of it between a pair of his fingers. Mero had shut her eyes tight, succumbing to the mind-numbing bliss of Issei's hands magically working her body until she could no longer stand it.

'Aaahhh....! Aaaaahhh.....! I'm...not....going to last any longer! My ears and my fin are two of the most sensitive parts in my entire body! Aaaaahhh!~' She cried out internally, keeping her throat hungrily swallowing up Issei's cock until he eventually made her orgasm minutes later!

"Gghhh! I'm cumming too!" Issei announced, feeling Mero's pussy gush sporadically all over his lips and tongue, giving him a taste of her flavor while he in-turn came inside of her slippery mouth from underneath the water!

His pelvis bucked upwards, pushing into Mero's face as she remained glued to his crotch. The Mermaid held onto his thighs and struggled to take in every single shot of seed pumping into her mouth like so, the only problem was that Issei came too much for her to take all of it inside.

*Spllt..splt..spplt..sppllt..spplllt...splltt!*

"Mmhmmhm..*Gulp...gulp..gulp*..hmmm!~" Mero struggled to swallow all of it, but each thick shot of cum was too fast for her to chug down every single rope. Some of it leaked out from the corners of her mouth, into the pool waters while they eventually rode off their orgasms together at the same time.

When she was done, Mero slipped herself off from Issei's face and arose from the surface of the water to sit beside him again with a cum-stained smile on her face.

"Heh...shame on you, Mero-chan. You've stained the waters of the pool by not catching all of it.~" Issei joked around, letting Mero playfully hit him as a result.

"I-I'm sorry, Issei-Kun, it's just that you came so much. It was almost too much for me to swallow all at once. You must have the virility of a Stallion or a Minotaur considering how big your it is. I can't say I'm unhappy though.~" Mero purred with a salacious smile on her face as she was eager to go even further in cementing their impending Master-Mistress relationship like she always wanted.

"Well...if I'm going to be bathing you in my seed, we're going to need to do a bit of practice first, but you are going to have work for it. Big time.~" Issei smirked, making Mero feel even more excited as he got up from the swimming pools' shallow built-in steps and scooped the lovely Mermaid in his arms to carry her bridal style.

'It's a good thing she's shorter than Mia and Cerea, being a Mermaid only made her barely taller than Papi and Suu. All the better to carry her like this.' Issei thought, seeing Mero's face blush brightly as she held onto his neck with a loving smile.

'I can already picture Miia being in this position while I watch from far away in forlorn envy and hope....*Shudders!*...ooohhh...I cannot stand it any longer! Please give me your seed, Issei! I beg of you to impregnate me and marry Miia as soon as possible!' Mero thought, feeling her loins shuddering with excitement as Issei carried her over to the deeper end of the pool.

Thankfully he was tall enough to still walk along the ground floor without trouble, keeping Mero partially submerged as he brought her over to a distant corner, ready to fuck her pussy raw after already tasting it. When he let go of her, she leaned back into the corner's edge with her hands resting atop the round edges of the pool's outside area. Mero smiled expectedly at Issei and saw him grab the head of his cock, lined it up with her sodden pink squishy folds underneath the water.

He looked at her with a suave smile that made her melt and pushed the large bulbous head of his cock into her sex like so.

*Squelch...!*

"Aaaggghhh....ohhhh...you're...so big!" Mero whimpered pleasurably as she felt her folds spreading out, wrapping tightly around Issei's dick as he pushed deeply into her pussy, stretching her insides out while making her chest heave uncontrollably in front of his eyes.

Though she was still wearing her skimpy bikini top, Issei enjoyed watching those large head-sized breasts bounce and wriggle right in front of him. But, more than that, he enjoyed the squishy feeling of slick mermaid pussy coiling gingerly around his length as he pushed himself to the hilt inside of her. Mero threw her head back again, howling in ecstasy as she made her breasts sway in front of Issei's face. Her tail flailed around Issei’s body, splashing left and right atop the waters while she was filled with absolute pleasure.

'H-he's so firm....so thick! I can feel him everywhere inside of me, reaching for my babymaker! I-I want Issei to impregnate me so very badly and marry somebody else! I want it! Ooohhhhh...Goddess!~' Mero thought, keeping her crystal blue irises aglow with little hearts inside of them.

Her body writhed and squirmed, feeling Issei's cock sheathe itself all the way inside until he rested at the hilt of his shaft. He kept her held firmly in his hands, letting Mero settle for a moment till he began fucking her from underneath the waters. The pool surface started splashing around a bit with Issei's hips thrusting powerfully into Mero's mermaid frame, creating a series of muffled squelching noise and bubbles coming out from underneath.

"Mnnghmm! Aaaahhh....aahh...aaahh....aahh...hhaaahh! Issei.....aaaagahh!~" She cried out, holding onto his shoulders and tilting her head back as she rolled her slick-coated pelvis along his waist, feeling her walls being churned by his amazingly long cock.

"Ghhnhh! Mero....oohh....man you are tight and slippery down there underneath. I think the water is making you feel even slicker than you were already. Mmhmm, it feels really good fucking you." Issei grunted, pumping his hips ever-more-powerfully into her waist, making the surface of the pool behave like an ocean in a storm.

Mero's chest continued bouncing vivaciously in front of Issei while he bottomed out of her slick Mermaid pussy with gusto. Eventually, he couldn't take seeing that bikini top anymore and decided to pull it off!

"Gyaa! Issei.~" Mero gushed once her large D-cup sized tits spilled nakedly, Issei reached for them and grabbed onto both, sending Mero into a blissful frenzy of arousal-inducing ecstasy! "Haagghhh....ohhh yess! Issei.....Issei....ooh! Your fingers feel so good!"

The brown-haired host simply smirked and kept on squeezing each of Mero's doughy gems in each of his hands, fondling all her sensitive areas intuitively and making her seethe with ecstasy while doing so. She was riddled with bliss right now and coiling the insides of her slick gooey pussy around his length, making him growl in pleasure as he began fucking her even harder.

The splashes of water running amok on the surface became more violent and intense, Issei was really feeling Mero's cervix squeeze tightly around his length while he bottomed out of her twat in a voracious manner.

"Gghhnh..ghhnh..gnh..gnnh..nghhhh! Oohh Mero...you feel like you're about to cum soon. Want to have my children that badly? Will you be my mistress and watch as I fuck other women in front of you and vice versa?" Issei asked, feeling his cock beginning to swell with ejaculate as he dug out the insides of her womb with his cock.

Mero's face broke out into a mind-broken smile of utmost bliss as she continued to roll her pelvis along his waist in a mutually-sustained sexual frenzy. Her eyes filled with little hearts and she held her arms around his neck just as he was about to cume.

"Yess! Yesss! A thousand times yes! Please let me be your mistress, Issei Hyoudo! I love you with all my heart and will gladly be your side corn while you ravish others!" She cried out before lurching wildly atop of his body, cumming with intensity as her cervix squeezed Issei's mammoth-like dick in desperation.

She came hard and brought the boy into orgasm himself, making him slam himself into her semi-scaly body with a grunt. His balls swelled up, his shaft became engorged as he sent thick virile ropes of sperm directly into Mero's womb like an animal seeding another.

*Spllt..spplltt..spplt..splllt..spplt..sppllt..spllltt!*

"Oooooohhhhhh!~" Mero cried out, looking him in the eyes with a smile of blissful happiness.

Issei came inside of her pussy a few more times before reluctantly pulling himself out! His cock continued blasting ropes of sperm into the air like a volcano, making a mess of the pool and letting a few more shots fly into the air before Mero caught them with her Mermaid tail! Thankfully her fin had very thick webbing, helping catch plenty of cum as Issei continued cumming for nearly a minute longer until he was done.

"Ugh.....that'll do it, hoo....I've been holding quite a bit back until now.~" Issei groaned in satisfaction, feeling momentarily spent after he had finished cumming up a storm. Issei then saw Mero bring her tail carefully to her face, allowing her to let the sperm pooled between her fins to drip into her mouth from above.

It was easily the hottest, most exotic thing he had seen in regards to monster women aside from having Miia coil her body around him. He watched that pearly seed spill onto her mouth and lips, leading to Mero gleefully ingest it with tongue swishing the stuff around from inside of her mouth before swallowing.

*Gulp!*

"Aahhh, delicious. Oohh Issei, I can see us becoming a beautifully tragic romance already! Just promise me you'll have me whenever I ask.~" She requested, pushing her naked tits against his chest and leaning in close to his face with a lovestruck smile. Issei grinned proudly and held her mermaid ass firmly into his fingers, bringing Mero to wrap her tail around his side.

"I promise, hope you'll call me 'Honey' like the rest.~" He said coyly and brought himself down upon her lips, embracing her fully.

"Oh, I will, Honey. Hehehe. Mhmmm!~" Mero let out before kissing Issei deeply, she slithered her tongue into his throat and stayed there in the waters with his body melded with hers while sperm continued oozing out of her freshly-fucked pussy.

*******

Later....

Issei is walking home after paying a visit to the grocery store to buy ingredients and things his housemates like to drink. A smile was forever present on his face as he arrived thinking about his three main lovers and wondering about the two non-romanced little women in his life. Papi; the petite bird-brained harpy with a huge heart and an adorably child-like personality that Issei found cute. It was odd she was the same age as Miia, but then again Miss Smith said that Harpies had compact bodies because of their wings. It gave her a wonderfully petite figure with the right amount of slender curves that made her look like a precocious teenager.

Then there was Suu; the Slime monster that changes shape to resemble a full-bodied humanoid with an innocent charm that liked to tongue out the other girls for a 'Recharge' of moisture. Issei found that odd, but it was too hot to ignore all the same. What was astonishing to him was that Suu often changed from petite form 'A' to busty and curvy form 'B', making Issei want to lust after her as well. He kinda wondered if he could get her to make her ass even bigger than the others or enhance her breasts to be bigger than Cerea than they were already.

When he arrived at his house, he opened the door and was greeted immediately by his three main lovers; Miia, Cerea, and Mero. All of them had been waiting around in the living room and kitchen, eager for him to get home.

"Welcome home, Darling!~" Miia greeted, sliding up to his front and wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Darling, you're back! Hope you grabbed plenty of food, you are going to need the energy to....feed off these later.~" Cerea bashfully presented herself, grabbing her arms around his right side with a loving smile.

"Darling! Come here and give me a kiss, but be sure to pick me up first though.~" Mero chimed in, arriving at his left side and getting scooped out of her chair into Issei's arm after he embraced the others.

"Sorry I was gone a while, how about an afternoon 'Greeting' from each of you?" He asked and Miia pulled him onto her lips first, kissing him deeply with her tongue hungrily cleaning out his tonsils until he pulled back to allow Cerea to go next.

"Hmmmm!~" Crea held her hands around Issei's face, wanting to smother him in her tits as they swapped spit in front of a peevish Miia and a gushing Mero. The hungry centaur warrior swirled her tongue around the inside of his throat some more until he pulled off to grab onto Mero next.

The gleeful NTR-happy mermaid held her arms around his neck lovingly as she sucked his lips into her own in a deep and passionate lip-lock.

"Mmmhhh.~" Mero happily swallowed Issei's lips into her mouth, tasting him as he held all three ladies in his arms.

Meanwhile, Papi and Suu now noticed he was here after playing with each other from the living room. The giddy little bird-humanoid ran over to him, eager to give him the news she's been waiting to give.

"Master! Master....! I laid an egg today! I laid my very first egg!~" She announced brightly, seeing that he was still making out with Mero before pulling off the woman's lips to hungrily taste Miia once again.

....

"Eh....? Master! Can you hear me? Listen to Papi already!" The adorable petite Harpy puffed her cheeks with slight annoyance, making a pouty face as she put her feathery 'Hands' on her hips. 'Hmph! Why is Master not paying attention to me? Is it because he's too busy kissing Miia and the others?'

As Papi wondered this, her mind came to the idea on how best to get Issei's attention; by imitating whatever it is these frisky roommates did with him when alone.

"Papi will get your attention, Master. I promise."

**End of Chapter**

**To Be continued....**

**AN; This has been for 'Issei' thanks for reading.**


End file.
